Phantom Family
by percabethstarcoDannyandSam
Summary: When Dani visits unexpectedly with trouble following her its time for her family to reveal themselves to the world
1. Reveal

**A/N: This is my first time uploading a FanFiction be gentle and I will attempt to give you updates once a week.**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

 **Chapter 1: Reveal**

It was a surprisingly quiet day in Amity Park. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, kids were walking home from school, and not a ghost was in sight. However just outside Amity Park, a black and white blur passed by the Amity Park welcome sign. Close behind the blur was a black van with white G.I.W. letters on the side. Out of the windows, green rays where shooting at and occasionally hitting the blur.

*Linebreak*

Across town, Danny Fenton was walking with his two best friends, Samantha Mason and Tucker Foley, from school, when a blue wisp came out of his mouth. Danny hid in an alleyway and two blue rings formed and traveled along his body. When they stopped Danny had been transformed into Danny Phantom the resident ghost protector of Amity Park. Danny started to leave, but was stopped by Sam.

"Do you need me?"

Sam, after Undergrowth had been left with powers, and she had taken on the role of Samantha Phantom, Danny Phantom's mate.

Danny shook his head, "Honestly it just feels like a ghost child, I'm just going to catch them and send them right on to their parents."

Danny took off needing to get to the child before any ghost hunters did.

When Danny arrived to where the child was, he found Dani, cornered by the Guys in White. They advanced towards her as she whimpered in pain from the wounds she had already sustained. Danny mentally spoke to Sam

Sam get here now, it's Dani.

Sam cursed in her head and aloud. Sam and Danny both thought of themselves as Dani's parents and during one of her visits they had talked about it. They had agreed she could continue her travels so long as she visited.

Once she had come to visit before they created a scheduled time and had become unstable when one of the Fenton's new rays had hit and injured her. That time Sam had lent her some ectoplasm and she'd kept to the scheduled timeline afterwards. This was not a scheduled visit.

Sam went underground using her plants to travel faster. Danny got closer to the guys in white and soon he could hear what they were saying. "Surrender ectoplasm scum."

Danny clenched his fists to stop himself from doing something impulsive.

Danny watched Dani attempt to move away from the rapidly advancing agents.

She said, "You don't want to hurt me, if you do then my mom and dad will beat you up."

The GIW agents laughed, "Ghost don't have parents."

Danny sensing Sam was close enough flew down to where the GIW had cornered Dani.

"That," Danny said, "Is a lie."

They both turned to shoot at him, only to find themselves being wrapped up in vines.

The agents struggled against the vines and Sam rose behind them, gathering Dani in her arms.

"Don't bother my vines are strong enough to hold a ghost," Sam said in response to their struggle.

The ghost hunters scowled at Sam.

Danny lifted them up and, making sure everyone who had been watching could hear, stated, "This is my mate and the ghost you were attacking is my child, and I am very protective of her."

"If we find out that you or anyone else are attempting to hurt her we will hunt you down and become the villains you've always wanted us to be," Sam said, finishing his thought.

Danny dropped the agents and walked around them to Dani and Sam.

Giving into his ghost instincts he learned his forehead against Dani's, then did the same with Sam. Humans had lost it, but as a ghost, it was still a sign of affection you'd give to family or your lover. Sam gathered Dani in her arms and called on her plants to transport her again. Danny watched the plant go into the ground, then floated up. Before leaving he crafted an ice dagger with ectoplasm inside of it.

Giving it to a bystander, Danny said, "Cut them free with this then bury it. I'll know if you don't."

Then he turned and flew after his mate and child. Not once turning around to look at the humans who had been left in shock. Danny flew to Sam's home where he knew she would've taken Dani and sure enough he found them there. What he didn't expect to see was Valerie floating in the room in her suit. Danny phased in and transformed back.

"Valerie? What are you doing here?"

Valerie nodded to the bed where Jasmine and Sam where standing over Dani, checking her heath.

"I was with Jasmine when Dani's signature pinged off my ghost detector, Jazz said it wasn't a scheduled visit so I was going to help her."

"But her signature pinged again at Sam's house with Sam's signature so I just carried Jazz here."

Valerie was bisexual, and her and Jazz had started dating a while ago. When they had been dating for three months, Jasmine had asked Danny for permission to tell Valerie. Unknown to any of them Valerie had been considering quitting hunting for quite a while. She didn't carry her suit everywhere anymore, rarely ever fought Danny, and she now had someone she loved and wasn't willing to just let go. Valerie was tired of her secret and just wanted to love Jasmine.

On their four month anniversary, Jazz had gathered the courage to tell Valerie. Valerie had taken the news hard and ended up having a hard time forgiving herself for what she'd done to Danny. Danny had personally given her permission to continue her ghost hunting, but only after he told her the truth about ghost. She didn't start back immediately, but she did eventually start helping Danny.

Valerie and Jazz had been going strong since, and a few months ago had found their missing piece. Danny floated down to his little girl. Turning to Sam, he asked her to look for his ecto-signature in the ground. Then he kneeled next to Dani.

Dani turned her head to him, "Thank you for coming for me daddy."

Danny chuckled, "I'm your father, baby girl, protecting you is what me and your mommy do."

Sam handed Danny his dagger and kneeled next to him, "Dani we don't think this setup is working anymore."

Jazz stood, pulling Valerie out behind her. This was a conversation for them.

Dani looked confused, "What do you mean mommy."

Sam sighed, "I want you to stay Dani, I can't handle worrying where you are or if you're safe everyday."

Danny continue for Sam, "I'm eighteen Dani, when Sam turned eighteen we were going to ask you to stop traveling and live with us in the ghost zone. Now that you're here though we want you to stay."

Dani looked ready to cry, "You want me to stay?"

Sam smiled, "I don't know why we wouldn't"

Dani smiled, rose from bed and pulled them into a hug. They both took this as a yes and hugged her back.

When Dani let them go, Jazz walked back in the room, "The news," was all she had to say.

Danny picked up Dani and grabbed Sam's hand and they preceded to phase to the living room where Jazz and Valerie where watching the news.

Jazz turned it up when they entered. On the screen was a picture of Danny resting his forehead against Dani's. Sam standing beside him looking happy. One of both their hands rested on one of Dani's shoulders each, protectively.

"Today in Amity Park, we learned that the ghost boy, has a child. Early in the year we learned of his mate, Samantha Phantom and while it was implied they had been together for a long time, we never suspected the possibility of a child."

Danny growled as the picture of the family came up again, it was an intimate moments and he didn't like everyone seeing it. Sam rested a hand on his chest calming him.

"Now we take you to our on site reporter for an eye witness account."

The scene changed again and they were at Dani's attack site.

A reporter came on, "Here is a student at Casper High who bystanders witness speak with Phantom."

Standing beside him was Lester another outsider of Caster High.

Lester said, "He seemed really mad and distracted, he gave me a dagger, made out of ice with a light glowing in it, to cut the agents free with. He told me to bury it, said he'd know if I didn't, so I did."

The original reporter came back on, "This ghost child has raised questions. The scientific minds of the world are once again baffled. This epidemic has left even ghost experts scratching their heads. Some are ready to accept it and others are denying it, but they all want to know,"

"If this is possible, what else have they gotten wrong about ghost."

Jazz turned the tv off and Danny sighed, he would have to do something about their questions.

Sam said, "It's time."

Danny nodded in agreement while Dani, Jazz, and Valerie shared confused looks.


	2. Press conference

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 2: Press

Danny floated behind a curtain in City Hall. Sam and Dani floating a little in front of him. He was pacing nervously as best he could while floating. Finally, the gentle mumbling of curious reporters settled down. Danny took a deep breath as the curtains raised preparing himself for the inevitable. As soon as the curtains were far enough to reveal the Phantom family, the loud murmur of voices all trying to be heard started again.

Danny spoke into the microphone, "I understand that my family has raised many questions for this town and the country. That is why this Q A is being broadcast to everyone in the world."

Sam came up on his side and with her alluring, echoing voice told them, "Any question you ask we will happily answer."

Dani floated above her parents landing in front of them, "But if it can endanger us or fellow ghost we will not answer."

Danny smiled at his family, "So, ask."

Immediately a hand was raised, "How did you die Mr. Phantom?"

Danny's smile dropped, "I was electrocuted, it was an accident."

The same reporter asked, "And your wife and child."

Sam answered, "I was burned in my home for being a 'witch', and Dani never died she was born."

The next reporter asked, "Its been believed by our ghost experts ghost could not give birth, grow, or feel."

Danny clenched his fist, "While my heart no longer beats, I still feel. I feel sadness when the loves of my afterlife are in pain. I feel anger when they are hurt. I feel joy when they are with me. I feel proud when my daughter does something good. I feel love when I look at my mate. I feel protective of them. I live, I love, I laugh, I breath, and I get hurt like all of you. How do you get to determine who feels and who doesn't?"

There was a quiet murmuring as the reporters progressed his question.

Sam after they quieted pointed out, "Ghost can have children seeing as how Dani is here. We just age differently our childhood could last anywhere from 18 years to thousands of years. As our powers and abilities grow so do we."

The next reporter asked, "How long have you all been?"

Danny chuckled, "Sam and I meet when she was alive not long after I died and a little before she did, so since the witch trial period. Dani is eight. We look like teenagers because we died feeling like them. Scared and afraid and wishing someone would help us, we haven't grown into ourselves yet."

Everyone asked a few more questions, however a hand in the back was raised, asking the one question no one wanted to, "Why do you help this town? Why do ghost even haunt earth?"

Danny simply said, "My obsession. Every ghost has an obsession. Usually something we didn't do in life or something we did all the time. Mine is saving people. I even saved Sam from burning on the stake. Obviously I didn't get there that last time but still, it is my obsession. Sam's is saving the earth, not the humans on it but the earth, we balance each other that way. My daughter's is family."

Sam said, "Ghost haunt, as you call it, the earth because the ghost zone and earth are connected. Significant change to the earth or ghost zone would cause significant harm to the latter. Some ghost want to rule the world yes, but none want to destroy it. All those times you guys have had great wars started by bad leaders have been reflected in the ghost zone as an evil king rose to power. Your Great Depression was a reflection of the suffering period that the ghost zone went through after the king was defeated, and no heir rose to replace him."

This cause a rise among the reporters, "You have a king."

"How do we know this won't happen again?" "Who is the current king of the ghost zone?"

Dani called out, "Quiet," her ghostly wail slipping in.

Danny stood tall in front of them, his tone of voice making it clear these were the last questions he would answer, "I am the current king of the ghost zone. We have a king because we know how to band together when that king abuses his power and overthrow him, we know how to do such in a way that doesn't end in thousands of deaths, not only that but we need a king, I cannot tell you why because it endangers the ghost zone and my family but we need one."

"You don't know, at anytime a ghost zone problem can affect the human world, but we don't know if you will ever start a Great War again. We don't know if you will commit genocide and end up killing off ghost in the ghost zone. We never know. It is a secret trust that all of you now know about and all you can do is what you've always done before you knew, hope and try to be better."

The phantom family walked off stage, the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire briefly flickering into view as they turned. The ring on Sam's hand and the crown on Danny's head.


	3. Conference

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 3: Conference

Danny collapsed in a chair, turning back into Fenton the second he was down. Sam turned back soon after while Dani floated above them, still having energy left to maintain her ghost form.

Sam murmured, "You remember what's going to come next don't you?"

Danny groaned, "Diplomatic meetings that are going to turn my human hair grey."

"Come on we need to fly home."

"Can't we just call Jazz?"

"Date night."

"Tucker?"

"He went off grid tonight, said he wanted to work on some weapons uninterrupted."

With that he got up and the family went home not at all look forward to the next day.

Linebreak*

Danny woke early the next morning. Getting up, he mourned the loss of his sleep and went to defeat Skulker. Dreading the pain Skulker would inflict on him. However, Danny arrived only to see Skulker holding Ember's wrist while Ember struggled to get away. Danny felt himself become angry. Ember had become like another sister to him and he was protective of the women in his life. He tried to calm himself, knowing his emotion spike would wake Sam, but he already felt her, unfolding in his mind like a blooming flower.

Danny? Is something wrong?

Danny sighed

Skulker's messing with Ember again.

Sam growled, and Danny felt an extra burst of anger flood through him. Sam was next to him not a minute later. Her hand came up, full of seeds. Danny grinned, he loved this trick of hers. Sam threw the seeds landing them in cracks in Skulker's armor. Since it was not his actual skin, Skulker did not feel it. Sam lifted her hands and from Skulker's armor sprouted vines that began to rip it apart. Skulker's ectoplasm form popped out into Ember's hand. Ember looked at them, grateful.

Ember inclined her head, "Thanks Danny."

"Am I not your king, are you not one of my sister's beloved, one of her mates?"

Ember blushed, yet smiled at the reminder of her new happiness.

Sam shooed her away, "I'm sure the two loves of your afterlife are waiting for you."

"What about Skulker?"

Danny smirk, "Looks like the royal dungeons finally have a resident."

Sam shook her head, "Well we have to go back to sleeping so go on."

Ember flew off. Danny watched her go then turned to Skulker now in Sam's hand. Danny pulled out a Fenton thermos.

"Unfortunately since you chose to come out so early you have to stay in the thermos for a while."

Skulker squeaked, "You will regret this ghost child, I will have your pelt."

Danny rolled his eyes and used the thermos to shoot a concentrated beam at Skulker.

Danny clipped the thermos onto his jumpsuit and Sam hugged him, "That all?"

"Yeah, you can go back to bed while I do a patrol if you want."

"You can barely stand sleepyhead, let's just let Dani do it like she's been begging to."

Danny pouted, but agreed, Sam was right and Dani needed the practice. She was better at fighting but she wasn't at the right skill set yet. They flew away, never noticing the camera recording, or the stunned man behind it.

Next Day*

Dani floated above her parents watching as they got ready for school.

Dani whined, "What am I supposed to do while you guys are in school?"

Sam shrugged, Dani was rarely with them when school was going on, "Float above us, watching only, or you could patrol the town."

"So long as that's all you do, no playing around, someone might try to hurt you."

Dani nodded seriously, deciding to follow her parents. She had gotten to patrol last night and while she had fun, she knew the enemies she struggled with tended to come out during the day. Danny and Sam started to walk to school, Valerie catching up to them soon. With a yawn she nodded thanks to them.

Tucker caught up with them halfway to school, "Thanks for letting me relax guys."

Danny and Sam nodded, "We know you need to just get away sometimes Tucker."

Tucker had confessed to wondering if he was aromatic. He often got frustrated with his inability to just know and needed to be alone. At first he'd snap at them for no reason, but then Danny and Sam suggested a day alone so he could relax and think, just be away from people. It helped.

Valerie asked, "Where's Dani?"

Danny pointed above them where Dani appeared for a few seconds before turning invisible again. Danny in turn asked her, "Did Jazz and Ember manage to get to the portal early enough this morning?"

Valerie nodded relaxed, "They said they'd call when they got to Phantom Manor."

After a few moments of quiet, Tucker soon turned the conversation to what everyone had done after the news report.

Once they had gotten seated, Mr. Lancer calmly look around the class and asked, "What is going on in the world today that affects you?"

Everyone except the foursome raised their hands. Mr. Lancer called on Dash.

"Yesterday Phantom did a broadcast to the world where he answered some questions about himself."

Everyone in the class started talking trading information on what they had seen or heard. Mr. Lancer let it go on for a while, but soon he had to call for them to quiet down.

"It has been speculated that Mr. Phantom lied about being king, late last night this video of him, his wife, and another ghost interacting was caught and sent to a news channel."

Mr. Lancer cut on the video. It showed Danny and Sam helping Ember with Skulker and their conversation after. Valerie growled quietly when she saw Skulker. Luckily a few other girls had too when they saw the way Skulker had been holding Ember's wrist. When the video cut out, the class started whispering among themselves.

Sam could her things like, "Phantom has a sister." "Was that Ember the pop star? Did she die?"

"Who's the blue guy?"

Mr. Lancer let them speculate for a few more minutes then cleared his throat.

"After this video was released confirming that Mr. Phantom was in fact king of the ghost zone, the president broadcasted this video."

Mr. Lancer put another video in the tv. The president walked onto a stage and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention then he took a sip of water. He looked into the camera.

"After the live broadcast yesterday, I talked with my cabinet members. Before the existence of ghost had been scuffed at, a fantasy we told our children to get them to stay in bed at night. Now however there is proof that ghost exists. Some of you may not believe what I say to be true. Even those of you who have seen the videos will claim them all fakes, but I stand before you if a sane mind telling you ghost do exist."

He paused letting America accept this.

"You may believe me you may not but, the facts are this, as soon as that broadcast was on I sat and watched as a teenager, with gray hair and glowing green eyes, floated and told the story of his family and his afterlife. I know what you're thinking wires, contacts, hair dye, but I had expert after expert watch the same broadcast and tell me if he was lying. Each one of them said the same thing, he is telling the truth."

"After what was revealed of our connection to this ghost zone, I can only call for a show of peace. America is asking that the leaders of the world gather here in the White House in three days for a two day summit and if Mr. Phantom has seen my broadcast that he come to us so that we may sign a contract, a peace agreement that will benefit both our kinds."

Sam and Danny traded a glance, Danny had heard it all right, but all the leaders of the world would be far too tempting for any of the ghost in the ghost zone.


	4. Three Days Later

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 4: Three Days later

"Ready Danielle?"

Danny was standing by the door with their overnight bags, waiting for Dani and Sam to come down.

Sam called back, "Did you call Valerie and Tucker and make sure they were set up to protect Amity Park? Did you remember to contact our allies?"

"Of course love."

Danielle skipped down the steps in her ghost form, her hair down and her eyes glowing a soft green mixed with purple. Her jumpsuit now a casual purple shirt and loose black pants. Danny smiled at her.

"You look beautiful little one."

A thoat cleared, and Danny turned to see Sam in her usual school outfit, and without a twitch, her green rings began to travel her body, revealing a dress like her leaf one, but this one made of petals, purple at the bottom and white at the top. Her feet were bare, but the toes were painted and her hair was waving down her back and her vines flew around with a brain of their own, but under her control. Danny stared for a while.

"Wow, you look amazing Samantha."

"Thanks Danny."

Danny stared for a few more minutes before snapping out of it. He picked up their bags.

"We can go over the plan while we fly there."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Danny we know the plan, we get there, greet the leaders, and be aware of any ghost."

Dani jumped in, "If a ghost does appear then while you evacuate or wrap things up with the world leaders, me and mommy —"

"Mommy and I"

"Mommy and I will go and talk to or distract the ghost."

Danny sighed his family was right, he was stressing over nothing.

"Okay you two are right, I'm over stressing, lets go and just enjoy ourselves."

Sam reached for Dani's hand and with a nod to Danny they all phased through the house, turned invisible and flew toward Washington.

*Linebreak*

Danny phased still invisible through the White House roof. Seeing all the leaders gathered in one room, Danny phased back out and beckoned to his family. They collectively phased into the room

"How much longer are we going to wait?"

One asked. The rest stirred impatient. Danny turned visible in front of them.

"Sorry," he said, "It was a long flight."

The leaders of the world jumped, but none of them reached for weapons.

The president asked, "Where's your wife and child?"

Danny stared at them for a few seconds, then deciding to take a leap of faith, he stretched out a hand and Sam appeared holding his hand with Dani holding hers.

With a nod, the president stated, "Let the meeting of the leaders of the world and the ghost zone leaders began."

Danny and Sam pulled three chairs in front of the leaders, both of them sat down close to one another, however Dani chose to float above her family instead of sitting beside them.

Danny announced, "You already know who my family and I are, and we already know who you are, therefore formal introductions may be skipped."

The leaders of the world agreed on this, they only did formal introductions when a new leader was present.

The Queen of Britain, stood, "The only ones missing are Switzerland and the leaders of countries currently in civil wars."

Sam acknowledged her words with a nod of respect, one queen to another, "We understand why the lands in a civil war were unable to or unwilling to spare their leaders, soldiers originally from their lands, now unfortunately in our zone will go to them to extend this treaty of peace we are offering you. And Switzerland, being the only truly peaceful country, had our presence revealed to them a long time ago, we told them that if it wasn't possible they didn't have to come."

Haun, the leader of Armenia, bristled at the obvious implications that they saw Switzerland as a better country.

Danny started, "We extend the same peace agreement to you that we did to Switzerland long ago, if you do not agree to the terms, that is fine, there will be no repercussions, if you do agree however then you will be taking a step toward a new world. All I ask is, if you can't agree to any kind of peace with ghost or the countries whose leaders sit here with you, you leave now. If you cannot stand the thought of women in power, you need to leave as my wife is queen and we share power, she has as much as I. If you for any reason could not live with being in a peace treaty with anyone sitting here leave."

There was silence then a few leaders know for their prejudices left the room including Haun.

"What will happen to those who left?"

Danny shook his head, "Nothing as they cannot find the ghost zone and we do not attack unless provoked."

Sam corrected him, "Most of us don't."

Danny nodded in acceptance, "The only thing those leaders will miss is what makes this a confidential, no press meeting, so once again anyone else who wants to leave needs to do so now."

The other leaders looked at one another waiting for someone to leave. Upon seeing that no one was going to leave, Danny and Sam began to set up an electronic device.

"This," Danny waved elaborately, "Is a portable ghost portal. Through it my sister, one of her mates, and my allies will be joining us."

Danny placed the final piece of the portal and press a button on the side. There was a humming noise, then the familiar green swirls appeared. Danny smiled and stepped back as a foot appeared.

 **A/N: I acknowledged someone might have questions about the change in Danielle's eye color well as mentioned in a previous chapter once while she was destabilizing Sam provided her with mid transformation ectoplasm. This did have consequences that'll be revealed in the story.**


	5. Peace Conference

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

Chapter 5: Peace Conference 

First, Dora stepped out.

Danny gave her a bow, "Princess Dorathea, welcome I'm glad you could join us."

Dora curtsied, "King Daniel, you helped me save my kingdom from my brother, and even after what he attempted with your mate, let him alive. As I've already said, if you need me I will come to your aide."

Dora turned to Sam, "Queen Samantha."

Sam smiled warmly at Dora and hugged her. Behind Dora, Pandora exited the portal.

Danny hugged her, "Welcome to earth mother."

Pandora look down at her son and pulled both him, his wife and her granddaughter close to her. After Pandora had pulled away, Frostbite bowed to Danny, "Great One."

Turning to Sam and Dani, he bowed again,"Queen Samantha, young great one."

Behind his was Undergrowth.

Sam acknowledged him hesitantly, "Father."

Undergrowth smiled at his daughter, "My daughter, you have grown and your powers too I imagine. Are you developing alright?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes dad I'm always sure to get enough ectoplasm and sun. And you're right my powers are growing stronger, but the control techniques you taught me have been a huge help."

Undergrowth smiled proudly.

Next to exit the portal was Dairy King who gave a quiet respectful bow and moved on. Wulf lumbered in behind him.

"My King," Wulf said in Esperanto.

A few leaders who had learned the language for the sake of communicating in their country, looked surprised. These looks only increases when Danny responded in the same language. Clockwork emerged from the portal.

"King Daniel," he bowed his head in respect.

Danny returned the gesture. Then turned to see the last three figures making their way out of the portal. Danny reached out to hug his sister.

Jazz was wearing her hair in a ponytail. It had been dyed white for the sake of Danny's secret identity and her normally bright blue eyes were an even brighter icy shade of the color. She was wearing a black shirt with Ember's hair color in two strips down the side and pants the color of the those strips. Ember besides her was in her usual outfit. The last figure was a happy Cujo, wagging his tail.

Jasmine smiled at Danny, "Hey little brother." Ember said, "My king."

Danny grinned at them. Then he turned to earth's leaders who look intimidated by all the ghost's appearances.

"I would like to introduce you all to my allies, they have been briefed on who each of you are and therefore they will introduce and describe themselves to you and the peace talks may begin."

Danny and his family then began to disassemble the portal.

Jazz stepped forward first, "My name is Jasmine Phantom. I am Danny's older sister."

Danny rolled his eyes and mumbled, "She's always gotta mention the older thing."

Jazz continued, "Unlike Danny I have more mental abilities, I can solve anything and in theory built anything. Like all ghost I have the ability to turn invisible, intangible, and fly. I have two mates, one is currently here with me while the other is protecting Amity Park, you may even see her on the news."

Ember went next, with none of the respect Jazz had shown, "I am Ember McLain, one of Jasmine's mates. My hair is fire, my guitar has seven settings on it each giving me the ability to do something for example a punching fist for a burst of sound that can hit you, a heart for a love spell, etc. The chanting of my name will increase my power. I also have the ability to turn into a flame. There are a few more less important ones, but moving on. Before meeting Jasmine I was Danny's enemy and as such attempt to control Amity Park with my music only to be defeated."

Undergrowth cleared his throat, "I like my daughter can control plants and like Ember I was anti-Danny."

"Still is," scoffed Danny

"I attempted to rule the world once because of the way humans treat plant life here. The plants are my children, however unlike my child they obey me."

Sam grimace, "He still hasn't gotten over our marriage."

Undergrowth continued, "I used my plants to control humans in Amity. I then was defeated by my son in law. I can change my size, regenerate, use sentience infused plants, etc. If it involves plants I very likely am able to do it."

In Esperanto, with Danny translating, Wulf explain his abilities, " I am Wulf. Using my claws I can open portals and remove a ghost from a human body, like most ghost I heal and I have a great sense of smell."

"I am Clockwork, master of time, I can manipulate time to my will, however I only watch as it goes by aware of it's every twist and turn, I see all and know all," Clockworks body change with his statements marking them all the more eerie.

He finished, "I can teleport to any point in time or space, can move people and objects with my mind, and can summon soldiers to come to my aid from any point in time."

Dora curtsied, "I am Princess Dorathea, I rule over a small Middle Age kingdom inside the ghost zone. Along with the normal ghost ability, I have superior strength and endurance. I can breath fire, blow cold gust of wind, and turn my hands into claws because of my ability to shapeshift into a dragon."

Dora sat down, and Danny noticed a few politicians look slightly more weary of her.

Dairy King floated above the seat, "I am a peaceful ghost, I mostly just haunt places, although I do have a control over dairy products in my vicinity."

Danny after the Dairy King sat down realized that all the ghost that could talk for themselves had gone, stood up and motioned to Cujo.

"This is Cujo, adorable right."

Quite a few politicians nodded in agreement.

Danny smirked, "Cujo scare."

Cujo growled and started to grow bigger. His once friendly green eyes now an angry red. His tail glowing with green fire. The same leaders that had called him adorable now scrambled to get away from him.

Danny said, "Cujo calm," and Cujo shrunk back down into his playful size.

Danny smiled, "That's everyone, however before we sign a peace treaty we have only two request. First, we move to a less, sterile, more comfortable room with televisions and next, before you walk blindly into a peace treaty with us you first learn a few secrets about us that need to stay out of the public's knowledge."

The president blinked in surprise usually a new nation loved this room, its clear lack of camera, etcetera, and would do anything to keep their secrets. Here, phantom was offering them up on a golden platter.

The president nodded, "I'm sure, that could be arranged King Phantom."

Danny grimace at the name, "If you have to give me a title just call me Phantom and my wife should be back in a second with the perfect room."

The leaders finally noticed her absence and Danny had to smirk, if women weren't so invisible to them they would have noticed her absence by now. The Queen of England shook her head and met his gaze with the same expression.

Sam floated back into the room, "I found one, it looks perfect."

Danny motioned for the leaders to touch and following Sam, phased them all through walls until they arrived in what had to be the presidential movie room. Everyone took a seat and Jazz set the TV up so that every news channel was showing.

Sam stood above the leaders that were relaxing in the more casual atmosphere.

"I am Samantha Phantom, I will tell you about the ghost zone. Mostly because I payed more attention to our studies about the ghost zone."

She fake glared at Danny, causing many politicians to shift uncomfortable, unlike some of their marriages this was obviously a happy marriage. Sam stopped floating, settling gently on the stage and forming herself a plant chair.

"The ghost zone is a branch dimension. It is an infinite zone, much like space, it is ever expanding. It is connected to this world by nature portals. The Bermuda Triangle being the perfect example of what how bad these portals are when they don't close. The triangle is full of natural portal that are forever opening allowing people to travel right into them, fortunately many of those natural portals are connected. What are natural portals? They are holes in space and time were the earth and the ghost zone are suddenly agape to one another. If a human goes through one such portals they may get lost in the zone until another natural portal opens. There is never any promise that this portal will goes back to the same time period or place. We try to get to them before they are loss, but usually they go through a portal and either get back home or die in an unfamiliar place. When a ghost is sucked through a portal, they react based on their type. While all ghost are treated the same, much like humans we can look different. Unlike you our appearances determines our abilities. Octopus like ghost we call ectopi need ectoplasm as a source of energy and food, they need to be surrounded by it at all times, without it they may last anywhere from a few hours to a day. When they are sucked through a natural portal, they react without thinking, hurting others because they are hurt, if Danny doesn't get to them first, they die. A newborn ghost, created or born, will likely cease to exist without ectoplasm being infused into their body around the clock. If somehow they survived the lack of ectoplasm long enough to find a human, they will latch on to that person, feeding off their emotions. That's why people report being scared by these moving, talking, creepy objects, the stronger the emotion the better the feeding. If an elder ghost finds these ghost, they know how to wean them off of emotional feeding into ectoplasmic feeding. An experienced ghost will have been saving part of the ectoplasm in its core and will be able to last for a while without ectoplasm, so either their obsession part of their afterlife will take over causing them to attempt to take over the world, or a town, or just cause chaos, or they will wonder earth looking for a natural portal, if they run out of ectoplasm before they find a natural portal, they will instead siphon energy from people around them like Danny is right now."

The politicians looked really shocked at Danny while Danielle floated over to Sam and Sam realized she was tired, as a hafta she wouldn't die if she didn't have ectoplasm for a while, but she needed to change into her human form occasionally in order to maintain her energy, either that or sleep near a ghost who radiated ectoplasm while in her ghost form, unlike Danny and Sam, she had yet to learned to siphon emotions from people.

Sam cuddle Dani, "The ghost zone is maintained by the strength of the king and queen. If you focus on my ring finger, you will notice a glowing green ring and a crown with glowing green flames on Danny's head. Both of these heighten our connection to the ghost zone. The ghost zone is as strong and well off as it's king and queen. That is why we need a monarchy society. The last king never took a wife and wore both the ring and crown. The problem with this was the constant undivided pull on his core damaged it. It is possible he could have withstood the pull long enough to find a mate or for a partner to be created or born, but the earth was being destroyed by your war and need to expand, to industrialise, the ghost zone had to pull more strength from his core than normal to continue existing. He was driven insane. He became not only a bad ruler, but a malevolent ghost."

A lot of politicians looked guilty hearing this. Their ancestors had did this.

"His people came together in their hatred of him and created a coffin that would withstand his attempts to break free and cut his core off from the ghost zone. After he was locked away the ghost zone's connection skipped from person to person, trying to find a core to anchor to, however no core was strong enough to withstand the constant pull. The zone's pulling forced several ghost to move on to the next step in death. Others core were damaged allowing for the basic human emotions like anger and hatred to take over. When Danny was created, the ghost zone latched onto his core and his core was strong enough that it didn't admediatly destroy him. I came along and our cores connected and I began to share the burden of the ghost zone."

This was actually true, Danny, Sam and Danielle had traveled back in time using a natural portal and the ghost zone map, to make their fabricated story seem true. Everything they talked about had happened. They had went back to the time when Sam had almost been burned at the stake and Danny had saved her. They went into the ghost zone during this time and lived there for awhile. The ghost zone had latched on to Danny's core within a few years and had stabilized, they had gotten Clockwork to bind them together and shared the power of the ghost zone. Later, when they caught up to the day they had left in their time, they went and replaced themselves in the outside world. It had been good for them. They had grown as a family and as ghost without the actual growing part. They had all stayed in their ghost forms and in the ghost zone it slowed their aging. Danny may have a few wisp of hair on his chin and a deeper voice, Sam may have grown a little, and Dani may have finally reached the age she looked mentally and emotionally, but these weren't changes anyone would notice. They just existed.

Danny rose. It was his turn to talk.

"As we mentioned, all ghost have an obsession. A ghost's obsession can be the only thing that keeps them sane or the reason they seem so insane. Mine, protecting people especially those I love, can go either way. Once I traveled into the future and met a version of myself that had lost our family in a tragic accident. He stopped fighting and instead started hurting other people. When I saw this future, I traveled back and stopped that situation from happening, but that me got stuck outside of time."

Danny motioned for Clockwork to come up to the stage with the beaten up thermos.

"This is my worst enemy, me."

He put the thermos on a timer that would open it then close it, set up a containment field and stepped back.

"Should Future Danny ever escape you need to know what he looks like and if you see him you need to run."

A beep sounded, and Future Danny came out, looking like a pissed off demon. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Present Danny first.

"YOU. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," he boomed in his deep smooth voice.

He leaped toward Present Danny hitting the containment field and falling in pain. Danielle snuggled farther into Sam, scared, and let out a small whimper. Not loud enough for human ears, but Future Danny heard it.

He spun around, then with a look of shocked confusion called, "Sammy," his voice sounding almost like Present Danny's.

He looked around the room confused. Jazz was here, older and holding hands with Ember, Sam was a ghost and had the Ring of Rage, she was holding a child that looked so much like him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO," he yelled reacting the only way he knew how, "WHAT DID YOU CHANGE. YOU BA-"

His voice cut off as the thermos opened again pulling him in.

Danny sighed, "That me has no care for human life, he just doesn't care anymore, he should have moved on, but he was to anchored to earth by his hatred and corrupted by the same."

The politicians were still staring at the stage in a state of shock and horror and Danny decided that was enough for one day, especially when the cold wisp of air passed his lips.

"We will let you all rest and digest for a day. Say we meet back here tomorrow."

There were murmurs of agreement and everyone stood to retire. Danny nodded to his family and Sam and Dani both turned intangible and flew through the wall as Danny and everyone else followed the leaders out.

It's okay Danny Youngblood felt left out and wanted to visit Dani.

Danny visible relaxed and nodded to all his fellow ghost. Youngblood wasn't being introduced to everyone else because he couldn't be seen by human adults, a last defense for ghost children whose parents wouldn't able to protect them.

Since ghost children were connected to their parents by an emotional bond, when that bond was severed their body created a natural defense that made it so the only one who could see them were fellow ghost could see them. However this defense had one weakness, children could see through it. Danny didn't understand it but something about children and the occasional teenager was so similar to a ghost that they slip through the defense. Once outside Danny watched all the leaders get into cars and turned to his family and friends.

"We need to split up and follow them, guard over them and protect them from other ghost. Everyone have enough ectoplasm to last a few days."

Everyone nodded at Danny or in the case of the more formal bowed. Danny quickly assigned leaders to watch over to his allies.

"Remember if supporting your clones and yourself is too much for your reserved supply of ectoplasm, you need to allow someone to relieve you of your duties and take a break."

Everyone nodded again and Danny felt the need to break the tension by saying okay team no possession on three, but he knew this situation was too important for jokes. If anything went wrong in this meeting it could cause any bad situation, from another World War to the attempted annihilation of the ghost race. Danny would do everything to keep anything like that from happening, so he forced down that childish part of him and put on his best King face.

"We all have a part to play, let's go out and do it."

The ghosts all nodded. Nothing would happen to the dignitaries because if anything did happen, it would start a war for sure. Everyone was tense with the reveal of the existence of ghost, and anything perceived as an attack would be the perfect excuse to attack ghost back. Oh for sure humans would lose, but humans were resilient and if they loss, they would eventually come back to return the favor. Absolutely nothing could go wrong with this meeting. So of course the worst possible situation would take place.


	6. Author’s note

Sorry about this guys but I'm having a late update this week. I promise that before Friday I'll have your chapter and a bonus chapter for the wait. In addition I'll try to get the next chapter finished and published at its usual time.


	7. Ye Old Legal Stuff

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 6: Ye Old Legal Stuff

Danny's night was surprisingly, suspiciously easy. Yes the Box Ghost had attempted to scare a leader, but not only had Danny caught him, but the Lunch Lady hadn't been far behind; she was understandably upset that the Box Ghost had cut their date short for an attempt at the leaders so Danny didn't spend half a night chasing the Box Ghost. Danny almost expected something to happen while he was finalizing the neutrality agreement. If the way Sam glanced at him this morning when they meet up was any indication, she also felt as if something was going to happen. Danny decided to let it go; there was nothing they could do.

They arrived back at the summit and Danny sat in one of the comfortable chairs with Sam on his lap. Waiting for the other leaders to arrive. It took them an hour to start trickling in. By that time, Sam had gotten so born she had begun to sketch Danny. He sat still, staring at her as though she was his entire world, and if they were honest it took them awhile to acknowledge that other people existed; they didn't look up until the murmuring in the room became a steady flow of information. Sam moves from Danny's lap and Danny stood up, gaining the attention of the leaders.

"All right, I believed we covered every possible topic yesterday, and that now we can began negotiating the peace treaty."

There seemed to be a general agreement among the leaders. The queen of England however, didn't seem as willing to just let things lie.

"Mr. Phantom the absence of your daughter has reminded me of a few things I had questioned, you mentioned ghost children, but no kind of school for them, or system for when they are created instead of born. In fact you rarely talked about them at all."

Danny thought back to the day before, he had only just glossed over ghost children yesterday. He hadn't thought to tell them much about ghost children. They were young and rarely out of the ghost zone; when they were, no one except children saw them, and children saw them as imaginary friends. Danny hadn't felt the need to bring them up and worry parents needlessly, but now that someone had asked he had to tell them. Danny was nothing if not a word keeping honest man and he told them he would tell them what they needed to know.

Danny inclined his head in respect to the queen, "I thank you for noting the absence of my child it lets me know that if she wondered off or something happen someone would be able to tell me. At the moment she is resting back home, unfortunately the strain of flying here took more of her ectoplasm than we expected."

Danny left out the fact that she had to constantly fly between Amity Park and Washington yesterday night as a sort of front line patrol. She was the fastest flier and could make it back to Washington long before any other ghost.

"As for education, most ghost children come to the ghost zone with whatever they learned while alive still there in their memories and their nearest relative will take them under their wing and teach them everything else they need to know. Once they began to show special abilities, around 50 to 100 years after creation or birth, they are taken as an apprentice to a ghost with abilities that either mirror or similar to their own and trained them how to use their abilities. If any has an unfamiliar ability they are trained by Clockwork and anyone with more than one is given multiple apprenticeships along with political training, as it is very possible they will become the next ghost king. There is nothing that you would call formal education."

The queen nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face, "Then I propose that the first steps taken toward a peace treaty between our worlds is an agreement to allow ghost children to attend school alongside human children.

Danny thought it over; the first experiment would have to be in Amity Park. Amity Park for an unknown reason was a ghost hotspot. Tucker theorized that at one point it had been the site of a large natural portal and what ghost sensed was the leftover energy. Danny didn't know or care what to think about it, he just left it be and made it his headquarters.

Danny turned to his allies, "What do you all think of the idea?"

Pandora spoke for them all, "It would be a great show of trust, and while we are very wise and knowledgeable, the only ones up to date on current history and other necessities of this world are Clockwork and your family o gios mou (my son)."

"Very well; the idea is found agreeable, however there are three conditions I have. The first is that for the first years, maybe a century, this schooling takes place only in Amity Park and other places like it in the world."

"Why, Mr. Phantom?"

"Well, your majesty, in all honesty, Amity Park is the most not necessarily accepting, but used to place for strange things. In addition to that, it has an odd attraction for supernatural things like ghost, and places like it with leftover ghost portal energy are the perfect places for ghost to hang around for long periods of time."

The queen nodded in understanding and Danny continued with his conditions, "Next if like there to be a trial period of one year at Casper High School in Amity Park before any other schools start this program. For the obvious reason of ensuring this attempt will work. And finally I would like it if the two ghost who attend the trial period are my daughter and my recently adopted nephew Youngblood. Do you find these conditions acceptable."

There was a moment of conversation among the leaders then they all agreed to this part of the treaty.

"Good, in return, we offer field trips to the ghost zone as a learning tool, for children let's say in their final year of high school, are these terms still agreeable so far."

The leaders conversed again before agreeing.

"Yes, good, then we can move one to the-"

Danny trailed off mid sentence as Sam caught his attention with a sharp Daniel in his mind. Danny looked big screen playing multiple news channels.

"Jasmine, turn up channel 77."

Jazz was immediately worried and for good reason, channel 77 showed Amity Park. Where the Red Huntress was on guard.

Danny watched as the weather man talked about how there was a hail storm in the middle of August. A ghost appeared behind him, it was Vortex and Danny cursed.

"Excuse me, but this guy."

Danny left it at that and Sam explain, "Danny had a hard time with this ghost the last time as with his weather manipulation abilities he could fend off Danny before Danny got close."

Danny then smirked, "But we have a surprise for him this time."

Sure enough when Red Huntress and Tekno got on the scene they easily defeated Vortex with a blast from the direct sunlight weapon they had created.

"What was that," the president demanded.

Danny grinned, "That was the direct sunlight gun that our tec wizard made, and the other weapon was a Fenton Thermos that I borrowed from the Fenton's, the resident ghost hunters. By your town of voice I suppose you want to include weapons in the deal."

That was quickly agreed upon and everyone moved on to talking about more terms and conditions of the treaty they were getting ready to sign. Most of them were easy to agree to and Danny was happy to agree to those. Others however, were an obvious ploy to prepare for a possible ghost invasion by creating another Guys in White. Danny wasn't pleased.

Finally they all signed and Danny let out a sigh of relief, other than Vortex there was no ghost attacks and he could go home happy and satisfied with the treaty.

 **I know I lied about when this would be finished, but I lied it's okay though guys because next Monday's update won't be late.**


	8. As Promised

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 7: Bonus Chapter As Promised

Danny waited looking at his watch waiting for Dani to get back with the final member of their party. As soon as his harm went down he heard the familiar sound of a ghost flying.

Danny shook his head, "Three hours and twenty minutes, sorry Dani that is not a new record, just a minute too late."

Dani pouted, "But Daddy. I was carrying someone, that has to count for something."

Danny pouted back, "Nope not going to work on me."

Dani huffed while Sam silently laughed at their antics. Once she had her laughter under control, Sam cleared her throat. Both of her loves turned to her, recognizing her as the superior authority.

"Alright, it doesn't matter, now that our finally member of our party has arrived, we can get on with this ceremony."

See this all started because Dani wanted to go to school and Danny had decided to make ghost children going to school a part of the treaty, but he would only let Dani go if she had a companion. Enter Youngblood, he was the same age as Dani, he was a strong ghost who could last a long period of time out the zone while using his abilities, he still hadn't been adopted by a ghost yet, and he was completely enamoured with Dani. Danny turned to Youngblood who was nervously waiting beside Clockwork and two of his soon to be parents.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, you are aware that you'll lose your natural invisibility right?"

See one of the reasons Youngblood hadn't been adopted was because he was enjoying his invisibility too much to be willing to give it up.

Seeing Youngblood nod, Danny turned to his sister and her mates, "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and Clockwork started.

"Everyone cut your palms, Jasmine, Ember, and Valerie form a fist and squeeze your ectoplasm or blood onto Youngblood's wound. Once that is done all you have to do is repeat the sacred words on the paper I gave you."

With a nod, Jazz, Ember, and Valerie all completed the steps and together stated, "With this offering of our blood, we give our word, to protect and love, to nature and teach, this mind young enough to need another in order to grow. We adopt the ghost by the name of Youngblood."

A glow encircled the young family and when it died down, Clockwork nodded, "It is done in a day or two Youngblood should become visible."


	9. First Day

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 8: First Day

Dani was bouncing excitedly on Danny's bed.

"I can go to school, I can finally meet people my age."

Danny chuckled, "Close to your physical age Dani, and doesn't Youngblood count."

Dani pouted at her dad obviously upset with him from ruining her good mood, "Youngblood doesn't count I've know him almost my entire half-life."

"Well do you remember the rules while at school?"

"Which ones? What not to do in high school or what not to do in high school ghost edition?"

"Humor me sweetheart and go over both yeah?"

Dani rolled her eyes at that and handed her father his homework from the night before, "For the what not to do in high school ones: no matter what, don't go to the restrooms at school, always hang out with the neutrals so as to not betray family while not getting in trouble with the bullies, don't eat the cafeteria food because mom will get mad but don't insult it, throw it away, or attempt to change the menu, because then lunch lady gets angry, if I see someone getting bullied express my hatred of it, but don't interfere farther than telling a teacher because then I may get on the bullies bad side. Be careful in the hall because I'm small and may end up being hurt, and always stay near people I trust."

Danny placed his backpack on the shoulders of his human form and changed to his ghost form, which was dressed in khakis and a black button up, while Dani was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt that had the word pink printed on it in black letters. It was ironic in a way that Sam would appreciate.

"Now the ghost ones."

Dani let out a groan that was so much like a normal teenage Danny had to give her an impressed look, "I have to call you and mom, Danny and Sam if we interact at all, don't hang out with you guys because then I'll be an automatic target for bullies, call everyone by their actual names, if I see one of you getting bullied remember that you can handle yourself and walk away, don't use my powers to show off, if i sense any negative emotions coming from any adults tell you and you'll settle it, be careful around the stuff in the new ghost class, and no matter what, don't reveal my hafta status."

"Alright, you're ready let's go pick up your mom," as Danny said that they both flew out of the window.

Dani looked at her father with a smirk, "Race you."

Sam sighed, watching the loves of her afterlife grumble about the minor pain they were in, "You know that I always surround the house with thorns to protect my human family from ghost. So why did you two idiots think you could phase through it?"

Danny pulled a leaf out of Dani's hair and flicked it at Sam. Of course since they were flying it didn't land on her, but she got the point. Sam laugh as they settled down on the roof of Casper High School, there was barely any movement, it was too early for any students to be at school which was exactly what time they had requested the meeting to be held at. Danny and Sam knew that Dani was going to be mobbed by people attempting to befriend her the second she arrived; to account for this they requested both Youngblood and her were given an early morning tour so that they wouldn't be late to every class because they were lost and being swarmed. Now Danny and Sam could have gave them the tour themselves, but they wanted them to get to know their principal. Well Jazz had wanted them to get to know the principal.

"Danny, do you think their waiting for us in the principal's office? Stopping to get all those thorns out did put us behind schedule."

Danny scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'll check," he said while bending down to peek into the principal's office that they were standing above, "Ah yeah, they did beat us."

Sam nodded and grabbed Dani's hand, who grabbed Danny's hand and together they all phased down into the office. Jazz was wearing her costume from the D.C. conference and Valerie was wearing a straight red, brown haired wig and contacts that gave the appearance of pupil less red eyes. Danny knew they had to have been a pain to get made discreetly. To wrap up her look she was wearing a black flowy shirt with red pants.

The principal looked pleased to see them. "Mr. and Mrs. Phantom, I'm glad you've arrived. I've been eagerly waiting to meet you."

Danny forced down the irrational fear he had done something wrong and held out a hand, "It's a pleasure to met you Principal Ishiyama, but please call me Daniel."

Sam also shook hands with her, "And call me Samantha."

Principal Ishiyama smiled pleasantly to them both, "Well now that everyone is here, why don't we start off with rules and regulations, then we can move on to schedules, parent meetings, after school activities, and after we complete all of that then we can move to meet the teachers and navigating the halls."

*Linebreak*

"That was the longest hour of my life, and I've been in Mr. Lancer's class since we started high school," Danny complained as he collapsed under the group tree in his human form.

Both Valerie and Sam looked as though they were inclined to agree with him.

Tucker grimaced, "That bad huh. Well let's look at the bright side of this, Dani now spends the entire day within your sight, safe and out of trouble, and Valerie you get to see and maybe even spend time with your adopted son more often than anyone else, and Uncle Tuck gets to spoil them both because he was smart enough to wear a mask, unlike some people."

Everyone punched Tucker.

"Why does everyone always pick on me."

Sam growled at Tucker and Danny paled.

"I'd be careful Tucker, Sam decided to wear her stilled toe boots today."

Tucker suddenly became very quiet, he had felt the kiss of those boots once before, he was not eager to feel it again. Sam smiled pleased with his silence. Danny looked between his best friend and his wife warily.

Valerie cleared her throat, "It's almost time guys, we should go inside if we want a good view."

They were all suddenly grinning evilly, this was going to be a good show.

When Dani and Youngblood walked past the school door the first thing they noticed was the silence. The next was was the evil grips their family spotted.

Dani leaned over to Youngblood, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Youngblood agreed with her right as they were suddenly crowded by high school students who wanted to be friends or wanted her father's autograph or wanted to know where she lived. The last one creeped her out. Youngblood watched her descent into madness with a smirk on his face. Of course his parents had warned him what kind of attention Dani would attract and he had been prepared for it. The second he noticed the silence in the halls he had started to edge away from Dani and that was probably what saved him from being crushed. All the same he noted the faces of the people who weren't crowding Dani and their expressions some looked at her hatefully and Youngblood would make sure they didn't befriend those while other simply watched their classmates amused.

The warning bell rung and Dani gave a sigh of relief and ran off to her next class, Youngblood walking slowly behind.

By fourth period which was the last class of the day and to the disgust of Dani Ghost 101, why does a ghost have to take ghost 101 because it was a requirement why else, she was ready kill someone; preferably her parents who could have done a better job at warning her. It was okay though, she would get them back. Dani slumped into her seat. If it wasn't for Youngblood she would likely have to fend off unwanted admirers every time she sat down, and as it was this was the only class she didn't have with him.Dani listened to the argument that rose over who would get to sit with her.

Then her grandparents, even if they didn't know it, yelled at everyone to take a seat. Before anyone could claim the seat beside her Dani quickly and unnoticable moved to sit next to one of the people who Youngblood had pointed out as uncaring of her status as Danny's child. Her name was Lana and she simply nodded quietly at Dani and waited for the class to settle down.

When the class was settled, Mrs. Fenton raised a hand to quiet everyone, "Welcome to Ghost 101. As I'm sure you've already been told, this class is a requirement and in order to go on the middle of the year trip you must maintain at least a C average. Now any questions?"

The class was silent, then a boy who Dani recognized as Dash raised his hand.

"Will we learn about Phantom in here?"

Dani groaned, it was going to be a long school year.

 **I know this is late I have no excuse, don't hate me for it. :)**


	10. AU

To start I'm not abandoning I swear in fact I'll probably update before the end of the month but updates will probably start becoming monthly instead of weekly, but I'll try to do two every month however don't count on it on account of writers block good news it is getting close to an end.


	11. Dark Days Ahead

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

 **Guess who's back!!!!**

 **Chapter 9: Dark Days Ahead**

Ghost 101 was the most theoretical requirement class Danny ever took. He hoped it would be the last one too since Sam, Tucker, Valerie and him would all be getting a mysterious scholarship from a far away, unheard of college. For a moment, Danny consider opening a college in the ghost zone, something that could be used as another diplomatic bargaining chip. He projected his thoughts to Sam. She gave a considering hum.

Ghost 101 had to be the worst class Danny had ever taken and the fact that his parents taught it just made the class all that much worse. He had been called out in class so many time now he wanted to scream, he had been stuffed into his locker for not knowing test answers and he had watched as almost everyone flocked to his daughter's side in an attempt to make good grades, become popular, or get close to him. At least he was doing well in this class. How can you even pretend to fail a class your parents teach? Speaking of parents teaching, Danny zones back into reality as his parents began talking.

"We've already talked about what is expected academically of you in order to take the mid year ghost zone field trip and leading up to that trip we will discuss everything you need to have a firm grasp on to prepare you for the zone. All of our information is provided by chaperoned visits into the ghost zone and the Ghost King himself who will be escorting us, so you have nothing to worry about in terms of the relative safety of this trip."

Danny hadn't like having a conversation with his parents in ghost form, yet it was a necessary evil as one of the agreements in the neutrality contract was a supervised trip into the ghost zone for any school who wanted it. Each trip would be a week long journey; Castor High seniors mixed with a few nearby towns' senior classes would be the test trip. If all went well, or at least if every student returned relatively unharmed then it would become a permanent arrangement. It would be hard to accomplish, but Danny was hopeful.

The bell rang and Danny gave a sigh of relief. He hurried out of the class and strode over to his locker, waiting for Dash's usually Fenton torment of shoving Danny into a locker. Danny felt someone push his back, coincidentally causing him to be shoved into his open locker. Right on time he thought. The door closed and Danny heard Dash laughing with his friends about it. He waited patiently for them to walk away and as soon as he stopped hearing their voices, he phased his hand through the locker door to unlock it. He pushed the door open and saw Sam waiting for him.

"You could have opened if you know."

"Yeah but I knew you had it."

Danny rolled his eyes at her. Before he had his powers, Sam used to open the lockers for him after Dash and friends left and he'd complain every single time and every single time she'd threaten to leave him there next time. Obviously she never did, but once he got his powers she got her revenge by watching him open the locker or phase out of it every time.

They walked until they were the only people in the hall, then slowed in their walking to wait for Dani; Dani joined them a few seconds later. They changed forms.

"Can we go visit Auntie Dora and Granny Dora this weekend."

Danny turned to Sam for her opinion.

"I say we go, it's been awhile since we've visited and we have that three day weekend coming up because the school is doing renovations."

Danny smiled, "I guess we're going."

They phased out of the building and flew to the abandoned warehouse Danny had convinced Vlad to sale to him under the agreement that so long as Vlad didn't try to destroy the world, reveal his secret, or mess with his family (he was sure to include cloning), Danny wouldn't interfere with anything he did. Last time Danny checked in, he found Vlad had decided to clone himself a son. Jazz helped him with the project whenever she wasn't in the ghost zone or in the middle of an online course. She explained that one day Valerie, Ember, and her would want a child of their own, and the ability to call in a favor from Vlad would be useful to that endeavor.

Inside, Ember, Jazz, and Valerie were waiting cuddled on a couch, watching over Tucker's shoulder as the people in Amity Park went about their day.

"School was hell today," Danny commented lightly.

Sam shook her head at him and took a dollar out of his wallet to add to the swear jar.

"Hey! That's not a swear word."

Then he realised something, "How did you even get my wallet."

"It fell out of your pocket when Dash shoved you in your locker. I knew you wouldn't notice it was missing so I picked it up."

"Well can I have it back."

"Hmmm? No."

"What!!!!! Why!!!! I'm a man, I can keep up with it."

"Danny this is the fourth time you've lost it."

"And!!!"

"This week."

"Yeah!?!?!"

Danny's voice had gotten higher and Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz were suppressing their laughter while Ember just shook her head at her king.

"It's Tuesday," Sam deadpanned.

Danny hung his head having no defense to her words and Dani patted him on his head from where she floated above him.

"It's okay dad we all knew mom was going to win that one."

Danny pouted and slumped down on a nearby couch. Sam laughed and kissed him.

Tucker cleared his throat, "So as we all know, Valerie and I have been putting up cameras while patrolling in our suits, and I am happy to say the last one went up yesterday evening. We now have eyes on every part of the city, so we don't have to rely on our personal ghost sensor to tell us when a ghost escapes the ghost zone or is created. Did you get the agreement I asked for from the president so we can piggyback on the cameras that are everywhere else in the U.S."

Danny patted his pockets only for Sam to pull the neat, crisp, signed, document from her notebook.

Tucker smiled, "I have no clue what Danny would do without you."

Danny joked, "Nothing."

Sam and Danny felt like they needed each other to live, they loved one another and protected one another. Danny was forgetful and careless toward his safety, but he protected his family. While Sam, sometimes forgot that she had a family now, or got lost in her obsession. Danny always pulled her back though and when Dani had joined them, he found the need for him to pull her back lessening to the point where it was rare Danny ever had to. They respected each other as equals and did everything they could to make sure the other knew and if they joked about each other's flaws, well that was all it was a joke.

Danny startled as the ghost portal in the corner cut on. He felt a little worried, as the only people who had a key to this portal were his allies and they had all agreed to only open the portal if it was a situation requiring the King's interference. It did not relax him to see Clockwork floating through the portal.

"Young Daniel," Clockwork greeted, "There is something in the timeline you need to see."

Danny felt a sudden fear as tension replaced the once jovial mood of the room. The last time Clockwork had felt the need to intervene in the timeline, Evil Daniel had been close to creation. Danny rose from the couch and Sam followed him, nervously. Both were equally as curious and worried about a situation that was so dire Clockwork felt the need to intervene.

They arrived at Clockwork's tower within seconds of walking into the portal.

"I suggest, Daniel that you leave your young one out here. She does not need to see these events."

Danny and Sam turned to Dani and with the link the was tentatively beginning to allow her to join, told her to go back through the portal and work on her homework. They weren't sure they wouldn't sound every bit as afraid as they felt if they talked. Dani, with one last worried glance at her parents, walked back through the portal.

The portal closed and Danny and Sam trailed behind Clockwork. They walked into Clockwork's tower and looked around. Danny took note of the fenton thermos with the dented sides back where it was meant to be.

"The timeline is intact, but it's intact in two different directions. It has split at one event, traveling away from itself into two completely different futures. This happens often, however usually it either meets back, showing that that choice while effecting the immediate future does not affect the farther future, or it evens out within days. However this split has not evened out and one of the futures has a very undesirable outcome. As such I have decided an intervention is necessary."

Danny took this all into consideration, then Sam summed it up, "One of the futures is so bad that the fact that neither path has been decided on worries you so much, you feel you need to warn us."

"Yes, Samatha, the split happens during the first ghost zone field trip. In the undesirable future, Daniel is forced to reveal his true identity as Daniel Fenton, and if you'd simply look upon the screen, you will understand."

Danny and Sam looked at the screen that split in half. One showed a peaceful future where humans and ghost were peacefully coexisting. They both understood this was the prefered future. The other half of the screen showed war and destruction. Danny flinched backwards to see his future self fighting alongside Dark Dan. They looked almost identical, except one was obviously younger. Danny saw what looked like a Dark Sam, he looked for a future Dani, expecting to find her either fighting too, or well protected and hidden, but he found nothing.

"No." Danny stated quietly, coldly.

Sam keep searching, at this point she would be relieved to see a Dark Dani. She considered that they might have left Dani at the castle, but she could see everyone they trusted with her fighting beside them with as much fury as they were.

Clockwork waved his hand and the images vanished, "This future is a much worse one than the one that came about with Dark Daniel's existence. The world is destroyed from the war, and the ghost zone with it."

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep meditative breath, calming himself, "I swore to protect the zone from destruction when I agreed to take the mantle of king. I will ensure this future never happens."

Sam stood beside him, her green, pupil less eyes had a look in them Danny was familiar with, except this time, he felt no need to pull her back, "Dani is my child, and anyone who strives to harm her will die by my hands."

Danny touched Sam's shoulder, gently drawing her humanity back. Sam closed her eyes and breathed.

"This future will not happen Clockwork, you have nothing to worry about," Sam affirmed to the ghost in front of her.

Clockwork nodded, looking at her worriedly, Clockwork had once seen a glimpse of a future where Samantha was the one to go dark, it was not a pretty future, for anyone involved.

"We need a plan, we need to ensure that future has no way of coming into existence, Clockwork I need you to signal our allies, we have five months to prevent a war."

Sam pointed out, "To ensure nothing happens during the trip, we're going to need a signed agreement from all of our enemies that they won't attack, of course that won't protect from challenges to the throne, but it removes one possible screw up."

Danny agreed, "Dani's going to have to agree to guards for once. It'll have to be someone we know won't let any harm come to her, won't let her out of their sight, and is strong enough to take on any threat."

Sam grimaced, only one person fit that bill

Danny sighed, "Clockwork, I'm going to need to talk to Dark Dan."


	12. New Development

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

 **Imma be honest guys, I've had this done for three days, I was just being lazy.**

Chapter 10: New Development 

A dark chuckle filled the cell they'd released Dark Dan in. Danny took a deep breath and walked in. He sat at the table in the middle of the room. He felt a presence behind him, yet he didn't move. Eventually the presence moved and Dark Dan appeared in front of him pouting.

"Come now Danny-boy, just look a little startled for me, for old times sake."

Danny keep an impassive look in the face of his long dead future self's jokes. Dark Dan began to pace the room and Danny waited patiently, remembering Sam's words of warning.

"Sometime I can see Dark Dan in you. When I see that glimpse of Dan, you're easily aggravated, you hate silence, and you have no patience. What I do when you're like that is sit and wait. That's all, and it works, because you always make the first move. So this time Danny, don't."

Dark Dan started become more aggravated in the disconcerning silence. Secretly Danny did too.

"WHAT? Why did you pull me out of my nice, comfortable, hellish, eternity?"

Grateful Dark Dan had finally filled the silence, Danny simply stated "You wanted to know what I had changed."

"No, that's not it, you'd never release me for that. What do you want from me?"

"Yes, I do need something from you, a favor, but I'm willing to tell you what I changed in return for that favor."

Dark Dan seemed to mull over the offer, and in this moment of calm, Danny could see how Sam could see Danny in Dan.

"Fine," Dark Dan smirked at Danny, "Who do you want me to kill."

Danny corrected, "Protect, and my daughter."

Dark Dan began to sputter, "Daughter, we have a daughter?"

Danny almost found Dark Dan's expression funny, "No, I have a daughter, you're from a long dead future Dan."

Dark Dan scowled, "Just tell me what i need to know."

Danny left, leaving Dark Dan in the room by himself. He was sure to lock the door behind him; he doubted that Dan wanted to leave. Danny had seen the way he'd looked to find out Danny was a king. Finding out he now had a ghost mother and a daughter with Sam, who was a halfta now, not to mention, when he found out about Jazz. Danny found Sam waiting for him a little down the hall.

"If this works," Sam started.

"We'll have a very powerful ally," Danny finished.

Clockwork floated up besides them, "We must hope it works then. I have sent out the signal, it won't take long for everyone to arrive. Although Jasmine did ask if you would want her to bring along young Danielle. I concluded that after what you saw today, the idea of her being left alone was one you didn't agree with," at their nods he continued, "Youngblood returned from his meeting with his pirates while you were talking to Dark Daniel, he was unharmed."

Danny sighed in relief. Once he had found a family, Youngblood no longer had any need or time for his pirate gang, but Danny knew those pirates and he had doubted they would be willing to let Youngblood walk away, Danny had offered to come with him, but Youngblood had asked him to not even follow him as if the pirates sensed him, they would hurt Youngblood for sure. So Danny and Dani has sat this one out.

"However," Clockwork continued, "He says his group found something while they were exploring and he needed to tell you immediately."

Danny had the feeling this was connected to the great conflict they had coming up, "Have him bring it up at the meeting. Sam and I need to get over to the castle. Can you bring Dark Dan, if he agrees to the terms."

Clockwork nodded and floated out of the room.

Danny and Sam flew out of Clockwork's tower to their castle. When their guards saw them, they saluted and lowered the drawbridge simultaneously turning off the ghost field. Danny warned them that allies were coming so they could leave the drawbridge down.

Their families were already there. While Sam was usually closed off, even she couldn't stop herself from wapping Dani into a large hug. Danny watched on, attempting to be impassive, but secretly absorbing every emotion Sam feed him though the link. Sam let go of Dani, who went to her father and snuggled into his side the way a small child would after a nightmare. Dani didn't know what happened, but she could feel the fear radiating off her parents.

Once Danny and Sam were calmed and reassured, they welcomed the rest of their family properly.

Danny floated up to rest his forehead against his mother's. Sam hugged her father drawing comfort from the familiar presence. Dani rested in her Aunt's arms confused about what was happening.

"What's happening, Danny?"

Danny turned to Jazz, "We'll tell you when everyone gets here, just know that Clockwork showed us something pretty unpleasant in the timescreen."

Their families left it at that and sat in their designated seats. Waiting for everyone else to arrive so they could begin the meeting. Allies arrived one after another with their guards and bowed to their King and Queen before taking their seats. Clockwork came in latter with Dark Dan trailing behind him. His appearance caused quite a commotion that died down only after Danny acknowledged him; showing he knew Dan was coming. Dan paid no heed to Danny's acknowledgement, nor the whispers that followed his entrance. He only had eyes for the women sitting equal to Danny at the head of the table and the small child in her lap.

He fell to his knees in front of them and felt a small piece of his soul began to heal. They weren't his, but he could still feel the connection: family. He bowed his head with a smile, then stood and walked to his seat with Clockwork, he wasn't bound, and there would never be a need for him to be ever again, he would do whatever it took to ensure his family's safety. Danny watched Youngblood come in with a few of the pirates. He looking frightened. He was the last one. The guards closed the meeting door.

Danny rose and everyone followed, "Let us convene this meeting."

The allies sat as one, everyone except Danny, Sam, Youngblood and his friends. Youngblood was quick to sit when he saw everyone else doing so though, and his friends followed.

Sam's voice echoed across the room, "We have summoned you all here for this meeting, because Clockwork learned of a threat to not only us, but our connected plane, Earth. Clockwork if you would?"

Sam and Danny sat, now that the initial address was done.

Clockwork floated out of his chair at the introduction, "The timeline has branched once again into a seperate path leading away from the determined future into a possible future one that is much worse than the possible future of Dark Dan. This possible future offers no viable solution and shows no sign of joining back with the original timeline. If this possible future comes to pass, then it will come to pass in five months with the permanent death of our beloved princess, Danielle."

Everyone in the room froze and the temperature dropped metaphorically and literally, seeing as ice had begun to creep along the edges of the room. The was a loud growl from Dark Dan, and a frightened whimper from Dani, who could only think about how much she cherished her half-life. She wasn't ready for it to end. She had always thought that when she died she would just become another ghost of the zone. She never thought for a moment that her death wouldn't end that way.

A permanent death for a ghost was a bit like retiring for humans. A ghost would go to the edge of the zone and enter a space many called the Void. No one who went ever came back, but what every ghost could gather was this: for a while you wondered the Void, remembering your post death life, then slowly those memories started to fade until you became nothing but a shell, after which your ghost body began to fade. They only knew as much as they did because once someone did return from the Void; during Pariah's time as king. His queen, or at least the ghost he had hoped would be his queen, went in wearing a long since lost royal jewelry that was much like the ones Danny and Sam wore. Pariah had given it to her as a courtship gift. It was meant to be given to the King and Queen's daughter or son so that the power of the Zone was divided equally into three or four parts. It was a locket that could be split down the middle that was shaped like a heart called Love Hart. The ghost had wandered into the Void for reasons unknown to this day. She was loss for centuries, leaving Pariah to believe his one true love was dead. However, she came back. She was dazed and disoriented and intangible. No one could hold on to her for very long and she remembered nothing not even Pariah. The locket had been left in the Void and some reports speculated that she had lost a heir to the throne that many believed she was carrying. Eventually she went insane from lack of touch and interpersonal relationships. Pariah did the one thing he could for her and guided her back to the Void.

Everyone began to talk in panicked voices that rose gradually in volume. One of Youngblood's friends began to twitch, and Youngblood gently placed a hand on his shoulder. The friend shook off his hand and began to pace.

He took a deep breath and quietly said the words that everyone would remember, "We saw something stirring in the Void."

Danny stood instantly and in the same millisecond everyone stopped talking, "What. Did. You. See."

The pirate removed his hat and began to play with it looking at the ground with tears, "I'm not sure my King. I was just goofing off around there, we like to because no one ever comes that close to the Void. I was about to leave when I heard it, it was this haunting sound like, like, I don't know? Nails on chalkboard maybe. I went to see what was making the noise and all I saw was the shadow of a hand reaching out of the Zone toward the old Keep, and this locket, this locket shaped like a heart and I heard someone ask for help. I tried to help them, I did, but I couldn't touch them, I couldn't even see them!"

Danny took a deep breath and glanced back at Sam. She had the same thought: The heir. Danny knew he had to find them.

He turned to the pirate and stated, "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but take me there."

The pirate shook, but nodded.

Danny left the room and Sam took control of the meeting, "We need to plan to prevent anything from happening in five months. My daughter will not die on my watch."

There was a general agreement and they began to strategize.


	13. Things become solid

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 11: Things become solid

Danny floated near the Void, he felt the pull of the zone trying to dissuade him away from it. He looked down at the clear dragmarks leading away from the Void. Like someone had clawed their way out. He followed them to a small cluster of rocks. He began to consider his options when a throat was nervously cleared right next to him. He turned to the pirate who'd led him to the area where they'd found the drag marks. Danny smiled comfortingly to the nervous ghost.

He pulled out the ghost detector his parents had created but Tucker had perfected. The screen showed three ghostly signatures within a 500 foot radius, which made sense since no ghost in their right mind wanted to be this close to the Void. Danny knew one signature was his and the other was the pirate's, so that meant they had a new way of identifying, locating, and possibly even touching the invisible ghost.

Danny turned to the pirate, "Thank you for leading me here, you may leave."

For his credit the pirate hesitated, "My king, I cannot leave you here to be tempted by the Void."

Danny clapped a hand onto the pirate's shoulder, "You are a good man, and if you ever leave your pirate crew know that a place on my guard will be open for you, however you need not worry. The zone anchors me in a way that helps resist the steady call of the Void. You do not have this protection, go."

The pirate hesitated again and Danny was considerably impressed considering how close to the Void they were, then the pirate turned and left.

Danny turned and stared into the darkness of the Void, he could have sworn he'd heard something. He shook his head, the heir was the only ghost that could possibly have survived for such a long period of time in the zone. A normal ghost lasted maybe a few days, and Danny knew their hadn't been any recent 'deaths' in the ghost community.

He pressed the compressed Fenton phones in his ears, "Hey Tucker, I think I found something, but I need those ghost goggles you made."

Tucker replied quickly, "On the way Danny."

When Tucker arrived, Danny put on the goggles and found his theory was correct. With the technology Tucker had developed seeing a ghost from the Void was laughably easy.

Danny frowned at the little stuffed teddy bear, but shrugged it off many ghost children had items that turned intangible with them it made sense this toy would be intangible after being in the Void.

"Okay Tucker do you have your compressed ghost suit? If I'm right, I won't be able to touch the ghost child, but your suit shouldn't have that problem."

Tucker nodded and pressed the inside of his wrist. With the help of Valerie's father, Tucker had designed a suit that could be compressed into a small adhesive bead on a point of the skin. He usually hid it with heavy wristbands, but he'd felt no need to do such in the zone.

Danny watched as the suit spread across his skin at a ridiculous speed. When he was completely suited up, Tucker pulled the visor down over his eyes and activated the googles. He saw the child lying sprawled on the ground. As Tucker watched, the child started sinking further into the rocks. He couldn't be older than seven. His little face was marred with a frown, and his clothes were patchwork at best. Tucker picked him gently up. Making sure to grab the admittedly creepy bear the child had sprawled next to him. Danny looked around, wondering what had attacked the child when he was trying to make his way out of the Void. There wasn't anything in sight though. Only the child and his stuffed bear, and the idea that bear could attack anyone was ridiculous.

"Danny? I'm ready."

Danny snapped out of his thoughts and nodded to Tucker, "Let's go, the sooner we can get this kid to Frostbite and Clockworth, the better."

They took off and Danny shivered, hating the way this place made him feel.

It made him feel like he was powerless.

When Danny and Tucker got back to the castle, the planning meeting was still in process. The allies weren't yelling, in fact they were talking in calm tones, but there was a tension in the room that suggested that they all wanted to yell at one another. They were just too mature. Danny was pleased to see his older-self sitting in a corner helping Dani with her homework. Sam was pinching her nose and attempting to manage an oncoming migraine. Danny walked behind her and gave her a soft kiss hello.

"We found the heir. He is invisible and it's likely that until we can reverse the effect the Void had on him, Tucker and Valerie in their suites will be the only ones who will be able to touch him."

Sam nodded and raised a hand to stop all conversation. Everyone immediately obeyed.

"The legends were true," she said simple, then she stood and followed Danny into the medical room of the castle.

Frostbite and Clockwork hurried to follow. Tucker had just attempted to lay down the heir only to realize it wouldn't work. He looked helplessly at the four new people in the room.

Sam assessed the situation, "Alright, how long do you think you can hold you arms like that?"

Tucker looked down, "Not long, my arms are already shaking from the strain, but I recently made a mode for my suit that allows it to follow basic commands without me inside it."

Sam nodded, "Okay, while you do that I'll get Valerie and the supply of ghost metal we have. Danny have Dora bring in her best blacksmiths and get them started on a metal covering for the bed, after they're finished with that have them start on about a dozen of those ghost goggles, Valerie will supervise. Frostbite, may we borrow a few ghosts?"

"Of course my Queen."

"Good, Tucker you'll supervise as they mine for more ghost stone, then Ember can heat it to metal and we can start working on medical equipment for treatment. Danny give Clockwork your goggles, he can sit here and comfort the child if he wakes up."

Danny nodded and passed the goggles over.

"Alright everyone knows what to do then? Good, let's go then, we have so much to do and plenty of time to get it done."

*Linebreak*

Jazz leaned back from the ancient books she was studying. Some of them were historical text, a few were fables, and in all honestly she couldn't tell what a few were. She yawned and removed her glasses to rub her eyes. Years of constant studying in poor lighting had affected her vision to the point of making reading glasses a necessity. She noticed a warm plate of lasagna and a cup of coffee waiting for her, just out of her work area. She smiled. Her loves knew she had a tendency to get so caught up in her work, she only cared about work. She didn't eat, sleep, or move until she had found a solution. Fortunately, she had gotten better, but it was nice to know one of them had taken the time to bring her dinner. She stood up and stretched, wincing at the bones that popped.

She moved toward the table where the food was and picked up the plate. She noticed a note sitting under it.

Take a break please love, we still haven't started on the medical equipment and Sam said you didn't have to start work until you had the necessary equipment relax please. ~ Love Valerie.

Jazz picked up the fork and took a small bite. She hummed at the taste. She was maybe halfway through when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She leaned back into Ember. She recognized the hands that should have been an eerie cold, but that were instead covered with an artificial warmth.

"Hey, babe, did my slave driver of a brother and sister-in-law finally give you a break."

Ember just signed in reply. She was pretty sure the only reason she got a break was because Danny had sensed she was low on power. While her body was constantly absorbing and translating ectoplasm into energy while in the zone, she had been working herself hard to ensure the safety of her princess, who would soon be her niece. At this point her body barely had enough energy to produce the artificial warm that covered her skin and the flames that made up her hair.

Jazz set down her plate, using one hand to sympathetically pat Ember's head and the other to reach back and lean Ember's head toward the back of her own.

"Was it that bad."

Ember grumbled something that sounded vaguely like, worse, before she went limp against Jazz's back. She wasn't sleeping, as she couldn't, but at that moment she felt tired enough to fall asleep.

She had learned enough science in the books in Jazz's room, she tended to read whenever they all sleep over at the Fenton's house, to know that the tiredness was an allusion, just her body warning her she was at her limits. Still, she wished she could just close her eyes and dream.

Jazz maneuvered them into the armchair she had been avoiding. It was comfortable, but she had only just stood up. She ended up sitting sideways with Ember clinging to her like a baby koala-bear. This was how Valerie found them.

Valerie had gotten permission from Sam to leave supervising to someone else and get some rest. Actually, it had seemed more like an order. Unlike the blacksmiths, sleep was necessary if she was going to function the next day. Jazz and Ember both shifted to make room for their third on the chair. Valerie curled up with her girls and tried not to fall asleep.

She failed, and Jazz, satisfied that her loves were safe and beside her, followed not long after. Ember gave a contented hum as she felt the loves of her afterlife fall limp. Their relationship hadn't always been so perfect, in fact, when Jazz and her had found their third piece in Valerie, they had considered breaking up and pursuing her separately. When they had settled on a pologamous relationship, things just seemed to get worse. There were a lot of hurt feelings and arguments that appeared from a lack of communication, and at one point Valerie had actually left them. They had both been so busy fighting with one another and trying to protect her from their arguments that in the end they had led her to believe they didn't want her to be a part of their relationship.

Danny and Sam had sat them all down and taught them the lesson that they'd needed to learn after a few decades together. Communication and trust were the foundations of a relationship. They talked it out, and Jazz and Ember admitted to themselves that a lot of stupid arguements had come from a refusal to communicate. It had broken the two to find out that because of their admittedly stupid arguements with one another, they had lost any trust Valerie had put into the relationship. It took a while, but eventually after weeks of doting on Valerie, being on their best behavior, and proving they were committed to the relationship this time, Valerie gave them one date to prove this time would be different, and it was.

Ember slipped out of her mates arms, and lifted each, one by one, to take them to bed.

*Linebreak*

Danny watched over Frostbite's ghosts that made up the miners, watching to ensure they didn't have an accident. He had come from patrol to replace a tired Tucker. Ghost zone stone was special. In its normal stone form, a ghost could phase through it, but they might feel a lingering pain. It was a well guarded secret that once it was heated to a certain degree, it turned into a metal ghost couldn't phase through. The worst part was: it had to be heated to an exact degree to change, any lower and it remained the same, any higher and it turned into a very beautiful, but useless gemlike material.

Which is why Ember, with her precise control over her powers, was the only one who could heat the stone. Ember would have to rest often though. Danny thought back to the scuffed up boy in the medical room who they were still waiting to wake up. They had to help him. Not just because he was the hair, but because he was a ghost, and that made him special to Danny. He felt warmth flood through the bond that he had with Sam, that he was beginning to share with Dani, and he smiled. He would help the heir and save his daughter. They had five months and they would not fail, they could not.

Danny clenched his fist and thought of the coffin locked in a sealed room made out of ghost metal. This needed to work.


	14. Notachapter

In the comments someone mentioned they didn't understand the timeline. After reviewing the story I realized I hadn't made the timeline clear. So the timeline is as follows:

School starts in August

Dani arrived and was almost caught nine weeks after school started

The leaders agreed on the treaty near Christmas

Dani enrolled in school in January, Ghost 101 started then, and the trip is happening in march

Also Merry Christmas


	15. Revealed

**Chapter 12: Revealed**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

Danny Phantom circled the school bus that, like every other bus Casper schools had, was now outfitted to transform into a ghost proof bus that could hover. Vlad, acting as mayor, had decided to use his old rival/friend's building ability to protect the children on their daily commute to and from school. He had also asked for a set of ghost shields to cover every school. Danny was going to check those after he finished here. It was more important to him that the buses were safe since he'd caught one going over the guardrails on a bridge just last week. It had been full of elementary school children. The ghost that had done it was now sitting in Skulker's old cell in the royal dungeons. Danny had wanted his head. It had already taken more than a little begging for Danny to show mercy and release Skulker. In fact it was only Sam threatening to ban him from the castle for a week that had convinced him to release Skulker.

Danny had preceded to threatened Skulker before releasing him into Walker's authority. Danny hadn't appreciated the way Skulker had been touching Ember, and he made sure Skulker knew it. Danny shot a blast from his hand and was pleased when it bounced off without denting the bus.

"It's good, that was about fifty percent of my power and that's more than just about every ghost that exist in the zone. Anyway, let's go check on those shields."

Jack Fenton popped up from behind the bus, "Awe, Come on Mr. Phantom, give it your full power."

"No," Danny said, "There are very few ghosts who have more than half my power. And all of them are allies."

Danny casually glanced at the watch he had taken to wearing at Sam's assistance. He almost cursed as he saw the time. He bowed his head and began to say a quick prayer.

"What is it Phantom?"

"Simply put, I kinda promised my wife I would be home by thirty minutes ago."

Jack walked over and clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder, in a grave voice he said, "Young man, you better run."

Danny grinned and saluted, "I'll check the shields tomorrow."

Then he flew off to fly into the Fenton Portal.

When he got home, Sam was waiting on him with the angriest expression he'd seen yet. She was even tapping her foot. Danny gulped.

"Honey, I'm home," He awkwardly joked.

Sam just shook her head with a sigh.

"Dani needs help with her astrology homework. Tucker said he picked up a weird frequency on Sharian last night. Our parents are here, but I already went over the schedule with the other leaders so you don't have to worry about that. Jazz said she needed to see you in her lab a little after dinner, so she probably fell asleep in the lab again. Valerie had to go to her house, apparently her father had some upgrades he wanted to run by her, and Ember followed, so you'll have to take Jazz there after you finish everything."

Danny nodded with a slight frown, he was lucky he had Sam. He knew there was plenty of other work she had done for him, but had left off the list. He decided to go to Dani. He hadn't spent nearly enough time with her these recent weeks. With the upcoming trip he barely had enough time to leave the zone and slip into bed before his alarm went off.

Danny found his namesake frowning at the table in frustration and he looked over her shoulder recognizing the ridiculously hard astrology work usually assigned to freshman this time of year.

He pointed at a question farther up the page, "This one is wrong."

Dani jumped up at his voice, "Daddy."

Danny laughed as he was attacked with a hug. He stumbled a little and realized Dani was taller, it was just an inch, but she had grown, and he had missed it. He put her down, mostly out of guilt.

"Have you done a full power test recently?"

Dani shook her head, "Uncle Dan said we should wait for you to be free."

Danny shook his head with a smile, "Where is Dan anyway."

"He said something about talking to Nikke for a bit."

Danny smiled, Nikke was the heir, it took awhile for everyone to be able to talk to him. Since he had often talked to what Danny believed was an actual imaginary friend, he only knew silent mostly nonverbal ways of communicating. As it was, he was still more likely to silently watch than to contribute to the conversation, but Danny had hope for him. He was intelligent, kind, and Danny could tell he would grow to be very powerful. They were all sorta waiting now for Jazz to figure out how to turn him tangible.

"Well, that's cool I guess I mean you are in the castle, you're pretty safe here. As it is I believe I have at least a few hours that could be spent with my favorite daughter."

Dani stuck a tongue out at him, "I'm your only daughter."

"Exactly."

They laughed and Danny sat down to help Dani with her homework.

"Wait how are you so bad at this, neither you mother or I struggled this much."

Dani pushed him so hard he actually almost fell off the chair he was in and he laughed.

A few hours later Danny stretched with a yawn happy he could help Dani with all her homework. He glanced at the clock and decided now would be the perfect time to go check in on Jazz and Tucker.

"Come on my little Rose, let's get you back to uncle Dan."

Dani whined from where her head was resting on the table. She had begun to complain of a headache near the end of their work and Danny could sympathize. He himself often got minor headaches when doing his homework and before she became a hafta Sam had complain of sporadic migraines.

Danny picked her up carefully and walked to Nikke's room. Dan took one look at her and grimace sympathetically.

"I got it from here Danny," Dan said while reaching out for Dani.

Danny carefully handed her over then floated out, "Sorry from interrupting your conversation with Nikke. I just need to go talk to Jazz, fly her home, and visit Tucker and I didn't want her to suffer a trip to her room alone."

"I understand," A quiet voice near the center of the room stated.

As Danny turned and left the room, he heard Dan ask Dani what homework assignment she had gotten stuck on. Danny cautiously entered his sister's lab. He saw her still bent over a microscope. Danny shook his head and gently landed on his feet, loud enough to be heard. Jazz's head turned around to take in her brother.

"Sam said you had an update for me?"

Jazz eagerly bounced up from her chair and grabbed Danny's arm. She pulled him over to the microscoped.

"I was really tired earlier and got Ember to grab me a coffee. She was really sweet about it even grabbed one for Valerie. Thanks by the way for revealing us to the rest of the world, I finally got some decent coffee."

Danny gave his sister a concerned look and looked around for the cause of her hyperness, "Please tell me you didn't mix five hour energy with an espresso coffee."

"Nope," Jazz claimed, but when Danny breathed in relief, Jazz added, "I mixed a six hour energy drink with an espresso and two cans of Monster."

Danny choked and reached out with the link to Sam, replaying the conversation for her. Danny felt Sam's shock too.

Danny started to ask Jazz to take a seat when she interrupted him, "Anyway I found it."

"Found what" Danny asked almost frantically.

Jazz pushed him at to the microscope. Danny looked curious about what made Jazz so happy. He noticed an ectoplasmic ghost cell. He knew it belonged to Nikke and he was confused.

"What am I looking at Jazz?"

"Danny, this is my regular microscope there is no ghost lense on it."

Danny turned and grabbed Jazz in an excited hug, "Can you make it work for Nikke."

Jazz nodded her head eagerly, "I have a few more calculations so I can know how much I'll need to give him, I might need to do another test to ensure I know the right mixture, and it might take a few treatments, but yes, I figured it out."

Danny was so full of happiness he struggled to find a way to express it. Sam's arrival gave him an outlet as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Sam asked, "What was that?"

Danny pointed to Jazz and panted, "Asked her after you check her over."

An hour later Danny dragged Jazz away from her lab, preventing her from working through the night. When he dropped Jazz off with a concerned Ember and barely awake Valerie, Danny decided to see what frequency Tucker had picked up on Sharon. Danny flew to Tucker's parents' house and he was completely unsurprised to see Tucker still awake, after all it wasn't pass midnight yet.

"Sam said you picked up a weird frequency on Sharon?"

Tucker startled, then sighed, "Damn Danny make some noise. But yeah, I picked up a new ghost frequency near the Void, which isn't really a surprise. I mean I'd hate it if one of the ghosts felt the need to move on, but it happens. The problem is I've picked up this frequency before. When we were first found Nikke and I thought it was his because they're so similar. Then in the castle where I again thought it was Nikke. After I programmed Nikke's into Sharon, it would randomly appear intermittently throughout the castle still identifying as unknown, but since we were so focused on Nikke I decided to ignore it. Only now that it's back near the Void, the signal is stronger."

"But that's not possible," Danny impatiently said, "Every time a ghost goes into the Void or even gets near it they get weaker. For some reason the Void actively negates the zone's ability to basically nourish a ghost. So any ghost that gets near it loses power, even I do."

Tucker growled and ran a hand through his dreads, "You think I don't know that Danny I do, but I'm telling you it increased in power and at the rate its power is increasing, you might not be able to take it down."

Both of their eyes widened when Tucker reveal this piece of information.

"Tucker at the rate it's increasing in power how long until it has enough power to challenge me?"

Tucker typed in a few calculations and the computer pulled up a date. Both of them felt a few pieces fall into place when they saw the date. It was the day before the mid year field trip the Ghost 101 was taking to the zone.

Danny was shaking in anger as he attempted to calmly ask Tucker the question that was burning inside him.

"You said it was in the castle. What are the chances it overhear our planning for the trip and is going to attack while they are here."

"I think you know the answer to that Danny."

"Fuck," Danny cursed then he slammed his hand into the table next to him with his full strength.

It cracked.

 **This has been an amazing journey everyone, but i am sad to reveal it will be finished in two more chapters thank you everyone who has read have a great Christmas and eagerly await an update on new years.**


	16. The Final Showdown

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

Chapter 13: The Final Showdown

Danny had trained for the remaining few weeks with Dan, Clockworth, Frostbite, Pandora, and Sam, setting his powers loose in the hope of strengthening them. He had only taken a day off once, during the second week. He had taken his girls out to enjoy their first Valentine's Day as a family. He would fight to make it to the prank war he had promised Dani.

It seemed like a silly thing to fight for, but he couldn't help but use it to motivate himself. His daughter believed in him to get himself and her through whatever it was that was coming.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie planned to be in the zone while the trip was going on but in the for of their alternate identities. Since he couldn't make a clone of his human self, and he needed to be at full strength anyway, Danny had been pretending to be sick for the past few days. Sam had believable lied her way out, saying her grandmother couldn't be let without help for the three days the trip would last. Tucker had asked his parents to refuse to sign the permission slip. Valerie had simply waited until they all had a reasonable excuse not to go and told the Fentons she didn't want to go. Since the trip was completely voluntary, the Fentons had let her stay. Danny hated that none of them had thought about that.

Danny watched from the kitchen door as the fifty teenagers who not only got permission, but wanted to go, excitedly loaded onto the newest version of the Fenton bus. This one was bigger and more protective with a closed circuit electric system that was located inside the bus in the hopes of preventing any ghost related incidents. Once everyone was into the lab, Danny pathetically hobbled down the stairs and watched the bus hover, knock over a few things, and drift into the widened portal.

Once they were gone, Danny transformed and flew through the ceiling into his room. He opened his closet door and walked in. He phased through the wall toward the center and walked into the manufactured ghost portal he had opened there. It lead straight to the castle and luckily Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and all their allies were already there.

"They just left. It shouldn't be long now," Danny proclaimed.

*With the students*

Dani watched with a smile as the high school students took in the Zone for the first time. While the Fentons and other chaperones tried to hide it they were just as amazed. The Fentons had seen it once already, but Dani knew the Zone took some getting used to. She looked at it in the eyes of her fellow students. The unnatural green that completely made up the background of the void, the purple land formations, and the purple, floating doors. Yep, she could understand their amazement.

"Wait, you're about to miss it, make a right turn there."

Dani had forgotten her father had entrusted her to lead the group to the castle. As she guided them she gave a bright smile and a wave to every ghost they past. The ghost returned her smile and the more formal bowed. Some even reverentially called her Princess. It made her slightly uncomfortable to have them act like that in front of the kids from school, but she couldn't change the way they deferred to her.

"Okay one more turn and you should start to see it."

Sure enough as soon as the bus was facing the right direction the outline of the castle came into view. Dani heard some of her classmates gossiping about how large it was. Dani went back to her seat near one of the few real friends she had made at Casper, Lana.

"They realize that if the castle appears large far away it's going to tower over us when we get there right," Lana asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty big, but it's not even the biggest one in the zone. Daddy had to have it rebuilt because of the previous king and he decided he didn't need that much space."

"You mean it used to be bigger," Lana gapped.

Youngblood appeared beside her, "Bigger! It use to be so big it seemed to tower over the entire zone, you could see it no matter where in the zone you were. At least that's what the older ghost say."

Lana jumped. She hated it when Youngblood and Dani would appear out of thin air.By the time the bus reached the gates, the castle towered over them. All the students were pressed against windows trying to get a good look at the details, when the gate opened and Danny and Sam Phantom floated out. Following closely behind were Tekno, Red Huntress, Ember, and a new ghost no one recognized. Dani and Youngblood knew this was Jazz wearing boots that allowed her to float and incase a demonstration was necessary well hidden wrist blasters. They still hadn't figured out how to make her appear intangible, but they were working on it. She wore the same outfit from the meeting with the leaders.

Dani phased out of the bus and raced into her father's arms. Danny and Sam both embraced her. Youngblood was slower with his approach, but he too eagerly attached himself to his parents. He hugged Jazz extra tight. He had seen her rarest of all because of her dedication to her work. In fact the same dedication meant today was the only day of the trip he would see her.

Once Danny had talked a bit with Dani, he sent her back to the bus. Youngblood reluctantly followed.

"Welcome," Danny exclaimed, "to Phantom Manor. You will have a quick tour of this castle, then we will be visiting allies and places of interest in the Zone. I hoped you remembered to pack both summer and winter clothing as the slip said. We will spend one night with my mother in Greece and another with a family friend in the frigid winter."

Danny then turned and walked back into the castle with the bus following carefully behind. The bus stopped in the open courtyard and the teens scrambled out. They stretched and grouped up with their friends. Lana stayed close to Dani and Youngblood, most of their friends had opted out of the trip and the ones who were on it weren't close friends. Danny led them to a large library.

"This is the library that my sister and my wife have been filling and expanding, so I'll let them explain it to you."

After a brief silent conversation, the unknown ghost now identified as Danny Phantom's sister explained that the library was made up of works that many people thought were lost and forgotten even some works from the Great Library of Alexandria.

The next areas they visited were the labs, dining rooms and meeting rooms. After that Dani begged her father to show them the playroom and so he lead them there. The playroom was a large collection of rooms filled with every modern convenience specifically tailored to the enjoyment of everyone who lived in the castle. In one of them there was even a Zen area. Dani explained that basically her father loved to spoil his family. When Sam complained she had no place to relax, and Dani complained she had no place to play in peace this room was made. As everyone grew to need some place to relax new rooms were added. In one of the rooms Uncle Dan was playing chess seemingly all by himself until one of the pieces moved. Dani hugged her uncle then bounce to the other side and whispered in the ear of the ghost they couldn't see.

As they started to leave Dani whispered to Lana, "Focus on your childhood and you should see a flicker of him."

Lana did as her friend told her and she caught a glance of a cute ghost boy with light green hair and a devious smile.

Danny glanced at his watch, "It doesn't look like I have time to take you all to see the dungeons. Not if we want to stay on schedule. Not like there is much too see only one person there now. Alright load onto the bus and I'll lead you to the next stop."

They visited Walker's prison next. The humans were shocked to see many of the ghost who often visited Amity Park lock in cells. After that they went to Princess Dorathea's Middle Ages kingdom. It was amusing for Dani to watch everyone struggle trying to understand Old English. The last person they saw before heading to Pandora's was Clockwork. It was hard for them to wrap their heads around the fact that one person knew when they would all die.

Once they arrived at Pandora's everyone was exhausted. They had left the bus at every stop to look around, meaning infinite amount of walking. They rested for an hour, then Pandora threw a feast and sport festival in their honor. As Dani later explained Pandora loved festivals and took any chance to throw one. The teens were okay with this, likely because they were all drinking age in old Greece.

The next morning everyone had a quick breakfast and a strong hangover cure before they left.

That day was spent finding what dimension Wulf was in and show off his unique power, visiting Undergrowth (one word: unpleasant), and showing how a ghost could survive in the human world by introducing Dairy King.

When they arrived at Far Frozen, the children were much more hyper and eagerly threw themselves into the games that Frostbite had prepared. It was fun watching them learn to ice skate and properly pack snow for snowball fights. Frostbite even taught the kids to make perfect snow forts and igloos. Danny had a few good laughs.

They sleep in two rooms separated by gender at Frostbite's place, snuggled together for warmth.

The next morning everyone was still in high spirits and chatting eagerly about what they were going to write the trip paper on. Danny was paying so much attention to everyone else's conversations that it took him a second to notice. Jazz, Valerie, and Ember were all still at the castle, Sam was just as occupied as he was, and Tucker was following behind them clearly lost in thought, so it shouldn't surprise no one noticed until too late.

"What's that Mister Phantom," a random student asked.

Danny looked to where they were pointing and paled when he saw the Void.

The Void somehow seemed even more sinister than it had the last time he'd seen it and Danny could feel the dark pull on his conscious. The Zone anchored him. Danny turned and saw Dani with a glazed expression walking toward the zone with Youngblood following after. Sam grabbed Dani and Danny grabbed Youngblood. He ushered the bus away in complete silence until the pull stopped.

"That," Danny said slowly, "was the Void, it has a pull on any ghost that gets near it, but that pull is especially strong for children and the lost. It's where ghost go to existentially die."

"King Danny, the signal is approaching," Tucker said as he threw Danny the ghost goggles.

"Thank you Teckno, my Queen and you need to get the innocents away from here."

Danny scanned the area looking for the ghost. He saw a swarm of insects creeping past him heading for the children. Danny flew as quickly as he could and put himself between the children and the ghost. He took a deep breath, then wailed as loud as he could. His ghostly wail sent the insects hurling back, but it also cracked the goggles he had been wearing.

Not that he need them anymore. The insects had formed back together in a humanoid silhouette, no longer intangible. Danny flew closer to the ghost, keeping the kids at his back. Danny attempted to blast the ghost, but the insects that made up its body simply pulled apart to allow the blast to go through it. The ghost held out a hand and a spear formed. Oddly enough the spear appeared to be made of pure energy. Danny didn't want to know what would happen if he was hit with one of those spears. He inhaled and used his wail again. The ghost flew back and Danny flew with it, attempting to minimize the space between them. Danny went to punch the ghost. Suddenly though it was Sam he saw in front of him and he hesitated. The ghost capitalized and punched him instead. When Danny was sent back, the ghost sent a spear to Sam's unprotected back.

"Sam," Danny called.

He forced his body to block the spear. It shattered against his body much to his confusion. Then he felt a radiating pain. It felt like he had flown into the sun. He understood then. The spear wasn't a piercing attack, it was meant to disorientate and distract. Danny's head snapped up as he channeled energy for a large ray attack. Dimly in the back of his mind, he registered the gathering crowd of ghost watching him fight, and he knew this had become a fight for the throne. He sent the attack soaring at the ghost. He'd like him to use his insects to dodge that attack. Danny was panting when the attack finally died down. He saw the insects on the ground. While some were burned and there were fewer of them, they still reformed into the ghost he'd previously seen. Now he was smaller almost the same size as Dani. Danny could also hear a compelling hum coming off it's body. It confused him though because it didn't feel like it was compelling him. He saw movement from the corner of his eye. Dani was walking toward the ghost with a glazed expression. Danny flew to stop her, but at the same time a few energy spears shot from the ghost toward the group of humans Sam was still trying to protect. Danny produced a clone to grabbed Dani while he shot energy rays at the spears. It seemed to only energize them. Danny stood in front of the students and wailed. The spears slowed, but didn't stop. Danny forced himself to push more energy into it. All but one spear was redirected.

The spear hit him in the chest and Danny screamed. It felt like he was in that portal again. Electricity coursing through his veins. Danny forced his eyes open and saw the ghost rushing toward him with a sword. He threw his arms out to protect his body and only had a moment to think of how much this was going to hurt. He heard a clang but didn't feel any pain.

He let his eyes open slowly and was soon staring at the back of a green ectoplasmic shield. He felt like he had drunk a Red Bull. He looked down at himself and saw the muscles on his body had increased ever so slightly to allow him to use the heavy shield. If he could see himself he also would have seen the peach fuzz beginning to develop on his chin. Danny grinned and pushed the shield with all his new strength. The ghost slid back and a spear replaced the sword. Danny deflected it and shot a ray at the ghost. Since his arms were hidden by the shield, the ghost didn't see it coming. Danny was excited to see a few insects fall to the ground dead. He and the ghost fought like this for awhile with Danny getting increasingly confident in his ability to win.

Then once while they were locked, Danny's shield protecting him from the ghost's sword, the ghost stepped back. Danny stumbled but recovered quickly expecting another attack. Instead he saw the ghost send a large amount of spears to the spectators. Danny couldn't use his wail anymore, he didn't have the energy and he was too sore. He had to fly to deflect them all with the help of his ectoplasma clones. He used ice to slow down the ones he wouldn't get to in time, but the ice was too weak to stop them. The ghost snuck up on him while he was protecting his family from the last spear and stabbed him. The sword went through his back and Danny was sure it pierced a lung. Danny fell forward. The ghost pulled the sword out and went to stab him again, but Danny had one more trick up his sleeve. He used his ice to freeze ghost, then he flipped over and blasted it with his rays.

He smiled as the ice broke and the pieces melted and the insects inside were destroyed. He noticed the sword wasn't destroyed and was horrified to see it was still coming toward him. He wanted to move to make a shield, but his body began to seize. He heard a cling, but didn't feel any pain. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was a head of flaming green hair. _Pariah_.

 **Sorry this is late I wanted it to be perfect. This is my first fight scene so please be gentle. Did anyone see the ending coming? I put a clue at the end of the last chapter. Danny put his full strength into hitting a table in Tucker's lab hut instead of breaking it cracked. I was using it to signify him being too weak. Be on the lookout for an epilogue.**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

Chapter 14: Epilogue

Sam smiled softly noticing Pariah playing with Nikke. Dan watched over them from the corner. He had just finished completely destroying Dani in a game of chess and Dani was still sulking in the corner. Not long after the fight with the new ghost, one of the countries that walked out of the meeting had declared war on a few countries that had stayed. The country then revealed a new powerful weapon that it claimed would be more destructive than nuclear bombs. Clockwork had theorized the creation of this weapon had incited the awakening of the humanoid insect ghost. A ghost powerful enough to oppose the king. It had happened before. The human's world and the Zone were so connected that a powerful enough conflict in the human world could and often did create powerful new ghosts. This explained why the Ghost Zone would choose to attack humans if Dani had died in that fight. As it was Sam was just angry enough to go and completely destroy the army that country had been building and take the weapon with her back to the Zone. Clockwork was still trying to figure out what to do with it.

Sam couldn't help but sigh as arms wrapped around her waist.

Without turning she warned, "Danny…"

"I know, I know, I'm supposed to be in bed and if I keep getting up like I am right now you're going to tie me to it with one of your ghost proof vines."

Sam could practically hear the smug little smirk on his face. She had been threatening him with the same punishment for a few weeks now and she still hadn't done it once. At this point even she didn't believe she would actually do it.

Danny had been partially correct in his assumption that the sword had pierced his lung. It had actually just managed to go through the edge of his lung leaving a small piece missing. What it had actually pierced was his diaphragm. He went into shock right as he used the last of his energy to destroy the frozen ghost. Noone knew what happened to a halfta when they died and none of the ones who were alive, or as alive as they could be, were willing to find out. Danny had almost found out. As it was every ghost who had gathered to watch him defend his throne had offered up a small portion of their core, and their energy, so the Zone could heal him. The energy kept him alive. More importantly it showed that every ghost still accepted him as their king despite his almost loss. Frostbite operated on him and fixed the piercing wounds. He pumped the blood out of his lungs and reinflated the clipped lung and diaphragm. Then just sat and prayed. Danny had made it through the night to the relief of everyone. Now, he was supposed to be on bed rest for at least a month. He had been sedated for the first two weeks to spare him the pain, but since he was awake all he seemed to want to do was move around. Sam was considering asking Jazz to sedate him again.

Pariah had saved his life. Danny said he owed him a life debt, Pariah believed he was the one who owed Danny a life debt. In his eyes Danny had brought his son back to him and Danny would never have to fear for his life as long as Pariah was around. Sam figured the argument would eventually die down and they would agree to be friends. After all, as Danny so loved to say, there were no debts between friends.

Those from Casper High had been confused and afraid. The fight had been drawn out and a little gory and they had been there the whole time. Sam had struggled over worrying for Danny and getting the high school students out of the Zone. She had literally split herself over it. Her clone had just enough intelligence to take the students to the castle. Once Danny was stable she went back and explained why Danny had fought the ghost. She explained why no ghost had tried to intervene. She had explained what the ceremony where the ghost offered up their energy was, what it did, and what it meant for Danny. While she was explaining, Tucker snuck into the Fenton's house and left a note in Danny's handwriting that explained he was feeling better and staying over at Tucker's for awhile. Which brought them time. Then Sam sent the students home with a "suggestion" that the teachers hired a therapist.

The united countries had voted on rather or not the trip had been successful. After all no one had been injured, but they were likely traumatized seeing their hero being injured. Injured protecting them, nonetheless. In the end, the fact that it had been earth's fault for the ghost that almost killed Danny being created sealed their decision. The trip was held as a success.

Sam came back to herself as Danny tightened his grip around her waist and buried his face in her hair. She reached back and patted his head.

"Tired?"

Danny sighed, avoiding answering.

Sam laughed at him, "Come on, I think it's time for you to go back to bed."

Danny allowed her to drag him back to bed. As Sam laid him down she hoped the future wouldn't be nearly as dangerous, but she wouldn't mind the occasional excitement.

 **Well it sure has been a fun if long journey. I know I have been horrible with the update schedule and I'm sure there are many mistakes. Thank you everyone who liked, followed, and commented. Happy Madi Gras.**


End file.
